You Belong With Me!
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: "Get Back Rei, or this will be the end of Kai!" She said taking something out from her dress. Kai's eyes widen when he saw what it is... RxK BXT TxM. AU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Every year in Russia when boys turn sixteen-years-old, their family, friends and everyone gather around with the boys and throw a huge party. The people choose different themes every year. Last year's theme was warriors, and this year what they choose, the boys wouldn't like it. This year, the boys didn't know what it was, but they were exited remembering how cool last years was. The celebration would always be three months away. That gave each boy time to prepare, and grow their hair in order to have them styled nice.

To Kai Hiwatari this was the going to be fun. He kept thinking what the people voted for. It could be something really cool, or maybe they would have a tournament to see who's the strongest one of them all. His crimson eyes wondered around to see more exited faces or chatting how awesome they will be looking. His best friend Tala looked exited too. He was a red head boy, with ice blue eyes. The red head turned towards the slate haired and smiled, Kai also smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now as you all know this year, you guys chose this theme…" the announcer said, and made a signal to raise the curtain. "But first, let me introduce the lovely boys that turned sixteen this year." he said, and the red curtain roused up to show seventeen exited boys. The announcer continued "now you guys chose a theme this year. And the theme is the Mexican traditional Quinceanera!" everyone especially the women squealed. The boy's eyes widened, and they had a look like hell was unleashed right before their eyes. Kai's eyes went so wide that they were the size of dinner plates. It was just a horror nightmare or thought that it was a joke. "If you guys don't know what a Quinceanera is well here is a bit of a history… Historically speaking, Quinceanera traditions date back to ancient Mexican society. The origins can be traced back to the Aztecs in 500BC where it was used as a form of initiation to instruct and reinforce important cultural ideals. These days, turning fifteen years of age is acknowledged with the Quinceanera and the ceremony is a reaffirmation of the baptismal vows made by her parents. Now, as then, a candle is lit during the ceremony to signify this.

Also, when a girl reaches her fifteenth birthday in Mexico, Puerto Rico, Cuba and Central and South America, she celebrates her Quinceanera, and her entire family treats her like a princess, or in their case princes for her… err his special day." the announcer finished. If they guys were pale, after hearing the history of a Quinceanera then they looked even more paler now.

Kai saw the other boys, they look like they've just witnessed hell unleashed, he must have look the same. Then his attention came to his mother that was talking to Tala's mother and squealing about the dresses. In fact, all the boys mother's seemed to be talking to each other and deciding their son's fate. He hated this, 'this is so stupid' he thought.

Kai saw his mother walking towards him still talking to Tala's mother. She was pointing at him and talking. He read her lips, 'oh doesn't he already look like a girl already,' she smiled when their eyes met crimson with crimson. Kai looked like a girl, sometimes people confuse him for one. He was the shortest one of the seventeen guys. He has a nice slender body, perfect hips which he hated, his crimson eyes big with long eyelashes, and his features just make him look feminine.

Kai heard a grunt as he turned to face Tala. The red head was sitting on the stool with his arms crossed around his chest slumping. The only thing was that both Tala and Kai looked feminine, and dressing them up with a dress, and putting them make-up on will only succeed by making them look like girls.

"Now people? People calm down so we can go off and plan off the stuff you all need." the announcer began and when everyone was quiet, he continued, "this ceremony which you all know will take place in three months so that their dresses will be ready." he smirked.

"Oh… I almost forgot! They'll also need to learn how to act like a lady too" At this all the females cheered. Kai could have sworn he saw hearts dancing in both around them and in their eyes.

"Now then for the boys their lessons will start in a week! Yes that includes walk, sit, eat, dance, and eat like a lady." He said cheerfully not noticing the glares the other boys gave him, also Kai giving his famous death glare.

When everyone was exiting the building, people were desperate to go to boutiques and pick out a dress. To Kai it all could go to hell. Someone placed a hand over his small shoulder, he turned around crimson eyes met ice blue eyes.

"What Tala?" Kai said putting a delicate eyebrow up.

"This is stupid, my moms bugging me over what dress would look good on me." He said annoyance in his voice.

"Yes! I know I'm getting scared that my mother would come to me and start deciding what dress is going with my features." Kai glared at the ground, both guys turned around as they heard their mother's squeals. The announcer guy was talking to them.

"Man, why couldn't we do something cool!" Tala said getting a bit scared of his mother's chatting away like a maniac.

"Yeah, I guess so!" said Kai.

Both Kai's and Tala's mothers were heading their way having a scary smile on their faces. They both gulped.

"So Roza (Kai's mother) a red dress would look great with Kai's crimson eyes" said Tala's mom.

"Well Lissa, (Tala's mother) your son's ice blue eyes will go perfect with an ice blue dress. His eyes would stand out a lot." Roza said giggling.

"Okay mom you don't have to humiliate me anymore." Tala said blushing.

"Same goes to you too mom!" Kai said blushing a bright red.

"Now Roza, you have had your fun with Kai. Now let's go so you can have your evil plans set." Kai's dad said hugging his wife from behind her. He I a tall man with slate hair like Kai's, gray in the front and black in the back he was very tan, with warm soft brown eyes. His mother was a whole head shorter than him, she had crimson eyes like Kai and pale skin like her son, long black hair that ended on her small back.

"Fine! Let's go baby boy." she said giggling as she saw her son blushing.

"Mom! Don't ever use that name on me again, you swore." Kai said blushing.

"Oh, but it's cute." Roza said in defense.

"Yeah, it was cute when I was five! Not when I'm sixteen!" he said trying to glare, but failed miserably because he was blushing, which made him look cute.

"Baby boy." Tala smirked. Kai glared at him.

"Alright Barbie boy let us go find your father." Lissa said.

"Barbie boy." Now this time it was Kai's turn to smirk, it grew wider when Tala scowled at him.

They said their goodbye's and left. Kai saw every boy that was sixteen looking miserable. He too was miserable.' How could they do this to me' he thought. He sighed, and walked behind his parents that were chatting away about their plans they had for him. His mom was talking about a strapless dress that will look good on him, while his father said one that would hang low on his shoulders. Yup he was miserable.

Once they got home, his parents went to go look for some catalogs for what dress they would pick. Kai sat himself with them. He didn't want his mother to pick a girly one. Then he saw a dress that caught his attention. It was a blood red strapless dress, with silver decorations on the chest area, hips, and where the thighs ended, under the silver decoration it had a see through black layer that went to one side of his left upper knee and it went down to his right calf, and it also had black finger less gloves that stopped two inches up his elbows. Kai chose that one, and it was settled that tomorrow they would go in the morning since it was getting late.

Kai stripped off his clothes and wore a black tight tank top, dark grey shorts and climbed on his queen size bed. He wondered what tomorrow would be like? Is he going to see the other boys that will be participating. He hoped that no one will be there tomorrow and that he would be the only one there. He closed his eyes as sleep overpower him. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Well I hope you guys like it... As you can see this is my first story, so please be gentle. Critisism and anything else are welcome. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that I couln't upate sooner, now since I'm back at collage the teachers are giving me homework. ugh... but I will update as soon as possible. Also thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock! XD I don't own Beyblade, never have, never will.

Chapter 2

Rei sighed, as he tried to wake up Tyson.

"Tyson wake up now," Rei said, shaking him hard. He was hard to wake up the snoring teen.

"Here Rei," Max said, giving him a bucket of ice cold water, with ice still on it.

Rei took the bucket thankfully. He bend down to the still snoring blunette and whispered warningly "Tyson wake up…" when that didn't work he yelled "I warned you!" as he dropped the bucket of ice cold water on him.

"Holy shit!" Tyson screamed, jumping out of bed trying to get the ice out of him. He was looking around, his brown eyes stopped on a smirking neko.

"That was you, Rei?" Tyson said, still trying to get the ice off of him.

"There was no way to wake you up Tyson." Max said in Rei's defense.

"Is Tyson finally awake?" a brunette said coming into the room.

"Yup! Thanks for the bucket of ice cold water Hilary!" Max said giving a sweet smile her way.

"You're welcome Max." she said.

"So it was you!" Tyson said pointing a finger at her.

"Oh come on, an earthquake wouldn't even wake you up." Hilary said. Tyson growled at her. She smirked and said "what are you going to do about it?" Hilary challenged.

"This!" Tyson said, he got off the bed taking his white shirt off revealing a well muscled upper body and threw the cold, wet dripping shirt at her. Hilary shrieked at the dripping shirt landing on her face. Rei and Max both sighed and betted on how long will it take for Hilary to catch and kill Tyson. No one won, since Tyson ran to the bathroom quickly after he threw his shirt at Hilary.

Rei shook his head at Tyson's child ness. He went to the kitchen to see Tyson's grandpa getting the table ready for breakfast. He also saw Bryan helping him. Kenny came into the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning Rei." Kenny smiled at him.

"Morning," Rei said, as he helped put out the plates on the table. Max came to tell the others that breakfast was ready.

Rei sat himself at the middle of the table, on his left was Max , and on his right Tyson. In front of him Hilary sat, then on her left sat Kenny, and on her right sat Bryan. At the head was Tyson's grandpa.

Everyone tried to enjoy eating which was impossible, watching Tyson eat like a hungry animal that hasn't eaten in weeks. Rei saw Bryan's face turn a bit green, he didn't blame him at all.

"Tyson! Eat like a human for the love of god!" Hilary yelled, and glared at him.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson said, also glaring at her, then he had an idea. Tyson grabbed a piece of hash brown then put it in his fork, then bent it back wards. He let go of the bent part, and the hash brown flew across the table landing on Hilary's hair. She snapped her attention towards him with a pissed off look Then she grabbed a bottled of ketchup opened it while smirking, she squeezed the bottle, only to have Tyson move a bit and landed on Rei's face.

Hilary gasped. "I-I'm so sorry Rei." she said getting scared as Rei looked pissed off. He grabbed a toast with butter and threw it at her with a smile on his face. It quickly disappeared, because it landed on Bryan's cheek. He stopped his conversation with Kenny, and glared at Rei since he had a guilty face on.

"Now you've done kitten!" he grabbed a piece of pancake with honey, and used his fork to throw it at Rei. It landed on Max's nose, as Rei took cover behind him. Poor Max, he looked so confused and started to look around to see who threw it. Rei gave an apologetic look. Not long when a food fight was on; everyone, but grandpa and Kenny.

Kenny hid himself under the table for safety. Tyson's grandpa got irritated, he got up and yelled "everyone shut up eat, or clean up the freaking mess you did!" Everyone stopped, and they began to clean up, even Kenny helped. Rei looked at himself and sighed, he was covered in ketchup. He looked around Hilary was covered with hash brown and ketchup too, she was washing the dishes. Tyson was all covered in their breakfast since he started first, he was picking up the food off the table. Bryan growled as he was sweeping, toast was all over his body with juice. A sigh came from Max, he was covered in pancake on his messy blond hair and face, he was cleaning the table. Kenny was getting ready to mop. As they finished, the phone rang.

"Hello, Granger residence" Tyson's grandpa greeted.

"Okay hold on one second ma'am, Bryan it's for you." he gave the cordless phone to Bryan as he put it in his ear.

"Hello?" Bryan said, and quickly put the phone as far away from his delicate ear when he heard a scream. Everyone turned towards the Russian curiosity in their eyes.

"Aunt Roza, how have you been?" Bryan put the phone back on his ear.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, that my cousin is sixteen this year.! What's the theme this year?" Bryan said.

After he heard his answer from his aunt, he began to laugh hysterically clutching his stomach. Now everyone wanted to know what was happening, this was the first time they've seen Bryan laugh.

"Sure, I'll come alright, but when is it?" he said all of the sudden exited.

"Ah… so you guys just started. Alright I'll be there in a month. Man, I can't wait to see my little cousin wearing a dress. This is hysterical Aunt Roza, you should record it." Bryan said, then he felt all eyes on him. He saw a bunch of curious faces.

"Um… Aunt Roza, is it okay if I bring some friends with me?" Bryan said.

"Okay, we'll see you within a month." Bryan hanged, and prepared for the mass of questions.

He was right everyone went to ask him questions. Lucky him.

"Calm down, damn." he said annoyance in his face.

"But you rarely laugh." Hilary said.

"That's because there's just something's funny in this world." he replied dryly.

"Why did you laugh?" Hilary was getting impatient.

"Fine! I'll tell you…" he paused to see five heads paying closely attention to him.

He sighed and continued " in Russia when a boy turns sixteen years, everyone gathers to celebrate. It's a tradition, a long time ago, Russia was attacked. It was a surprised attack, so the army sent every male to war, but no one wanted to go. Many young boys at the age of sixteen wanted to go, even though not many returned alive. We lost so many people, but we still won the war. The boys that were sixteen-years-old send us to victory. That's why today, our family and friends celebrate our coming of age, in honor of our victory, and the ones that took us there." Bryan finished.

Everyone was quiet, mouth hanged opened. Rei was the first who broke the silence.

"So, they did a celebration to you too?"

"Yeah, thank god it was last year, and not this year." Bryan said smirking.

"You get to chose different themes for every year?" Kenny said.

"Yes, I feel so sorry for my cousin though." Bryan said still smirking.

"What theme is it this year?" Max said getting all excite.

"The theme this year is, Quinceanera." Bryan began to laugh again, at how will his cousin look like when wearing a dress.

"Oh isn't that a Mexican tradition." Hilary said, getting happy, but stopped dead on her tracks.

"Wait isn't that for a girl?" she said confusion in her voice. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Didn't you hear anything that I said?" Bryan said annoyed. Hilary blushed madly then said "oh yeah, a boy sorry… hehe" it was an awkward moment for them.

"What's your cousins name?" Rei said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"His name's Kai." Bryan said satisfied with the answer, before he left he said. "I call dibs on the bathroom." it sounded like he growled no one dared to say anything to him.

Rei sat with everyone that was waiting for the bathroom to be unoccupied. When Bryan got out of the bathroom, Hilary was yelling at Tyson that girls always go first. She might take a while so Rei approached Bryan.

"So, are we going with you to Russia?" Rei said hearing Bryan saying something about brining friends with him.

"Yes, you heard right, unless you're not coming." Bryan said.

"Then count me and Kenny in," Max said exited, Kenny nodded next to the blond.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Tyson yelled even though, he was just next to Bryan.

"Hey, hold what about Hilary?" Kenny said looking at the bathroom door.

"She can come too." Bryan said turning towards Kenny's direction.

"Oh, by the way when can we leave?" Kenny said turning to Bryan.

"I told my Aunt within a month." he said, turning to a nodding Rei.

"Okay then. That'll give us time to plan, and what to bring." Max said excitedly.

"We still have a month Max." Rei said at the exaggerating boy.

"Yeah, Maxi we still have a whole month, so we'll plan slowly. Okay?" Tyson said.

"Okay!" Max said giving a smile, Tyson turned quickly and blushed a bright red. Rei noticed that Tyson had a crush on Max. Who wouldn't blame him. Max was the shortest of them all… apart from Hilary, he had big baby blue eyes, long blond hair that stopped by his shoulders, he has a slender body, and also his features reminded him of a girl. Rei smiled, then looked outside thinking what it feels like to have a crush or love someone? Rei was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Hilary getting out of the bathroom. He was next, Tyson beat him to the bathroom. Great.

After Tyson it was Max, then finally him. He turned on the water to warm. Rei undid his bind to his hair, and took off his white Chinese shirt. He was well muscled, his chest was perfect, with a six pack, and abs. He quickly stripped off the rest and took his shower, getting all the food off of him.

When he was done, Tyson came to his room and said "hey you want to go to the arcade with us?"

Rei thought for a while before saying "sure," they left for the arcade, that was a fifteen minute walk.

When they got there everyone randomly split up. Kenny went with Hilary, while Tyson followed his crush Max. Rei stayed with Bryan looking around, not really into games. Neither was Bryan.

They walked around then they saw Kenny trying to win a pink Hello Kitty doll. He failed miserably, he kept trying until he succeeded winning the Hello Kitty doll. Hilary squealed in delight that she gave him a hug, Kenny blushed when she let him go. Rei saw two things that caught his attention. A white tiger with green stripes, and a red looking bird with a long tail. He slipped a coin inside the machine, and won on the first try, then did the same thing and won the red looking bird.

"Nice you won it on the first tries Rei!" Hilary said.

"Thanks Hilary." he said.

Both Rei and Bryan went to go see what was Max and Tyson doing. They found them racing against each other. Max's car was the purple, while Tyson's was a dark blue. Max kept beating Tyson in every round, until Tyson cheated and beat Max.

"Come on Rei let's race." Tyson challenged.

"I don't know Tyson?" Rei hesitated.

"What you're a chicken?" Tyson was smirking, he didn't know that he hit a nerve.

"Fine!" he growled, giving his tiger and bird to Bryan.

They kept playing, Rei beating Tyson until it was getting very late. They left the arcade and went back to the dojo. When Rei went to his mat he quickly fell asleep, followed by the others.

Hope you guys like it! Plz r&r... oh! I almost forgot, I need some guy names. If you guys are willing to give me some guy names like 5 more. I already feel guilty by using some guy friend names lol. You guys don't have to, I'm not forcing you. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I'm late. I was studying for my finals non stop. Ugh... Lol! Anyways here is chapter 3, enjoy. XD (A/N: If some of you guys find my fic somehow offending please don't, I too had my own Quinceanera a while ago too.)

Chapter 3

Kai groaned when the alarm clock went off. It was Sunday morning, he stood up and turned off the clock. Wondering how the hell it was turned on. Then the door flew open revealing his mother smiling at him.

"Are you up already son?" Roza said.

"Did you turn on my clock?" Kai said, looking at her.

"Yes I did, now hurry take a shower, get dressed and breakfast is in an hour." His mother said, while looking for clothes so Kai can wear.

"Okay, I'll look for my own clothes." Kai said pushing his putting mother through he door of his room.

"Fine, you only have an hour to get ready. So hurry." His mother warned him.

After his mother left Kai quickly took his shower and came out with only a towel wrapped around his small waist. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was indeed pale, small skinny boy; he worked out, but couldn't really tell. Kai's crimson eyes met his own, long thick black eyelashes, his slate hair was dripping wet, and it reached past his shoulders.

He sighed and went to his closet to look for some clothes. Kai pulled out a black button shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Kai quickly got ready also putting on his blue triangles on both his cheeks.

Kai jogged down the stairs to see his dad reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee. He looked up and said "morning son," "morning," Kai sat himself to his father's right. His mother was drinking juice on his dad's left. The maid came with Kai's usual black coffee with toast. They ate their breakfast; the sun was bright through the window of the dining room.

"Finish eating while I tell the chauffer to bring the car." Dimitry (Kai's dad) said, as he stood up and was about to leave.

"Alright honey," Roza said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

When the limo was waiting outside the mansion, Kai and his parents went inside, as the chauffer held the door to them. The chauffer drove them to the boutique where the dress was originally from.

"Alright sir, here we are." The chauffer said, pulling in front of 'Mary's Boutique' the chauffer got out of the driver's seat, and went to open the door for the others. Once they set foot in the boutique there were so many people, the place was crowded. He mentally kicked whoever was responsible for the theme's butt; he didn't wanted to be here. Both of his parents went to the owner, which everyone was around the poor woman. She was being ambushed by the boy's desperate mothers. Kai saw the other boys blushing hard, or hiding their faces away with their hands.

Kai saw Tala approached him, looking pissed off .

"Man, when I woke up this morning I thought it was all a nightmare. Then my mom comes and telling me to hurry up and get dressed." Tala scowled.

"Wish it was all a dream, and one day I could wake up for the real ceremony." Ka said, as he saw another boy approach them.

He was a year older than both of them, masculine, very tall, ice blond hair, pale green eyes; he was wearing a white dressing shirt, with black pants, and white shoes. He has had a crush on Kai ever since his cousin Bryan introduced them. Then he would not leave poor Kai alone, even though he threatens to end the older teens life, which made him want Kai more. Then he introduced his twin brother to Kai when he was hanging out with Tala. His twin brother seemed to be attracted to Tala. Since that day both of them have stalked Kai and Tala, when they're in school, in the mall, basically anywhere. They both growled as he approached them.

"Kai, what a surprise that you're going to be one of the guys wearing a dress." He smirked all suave. This didn't work on Kai.

"shut up before I take your face and smash it on the nearest window." Kai growled.

His smirked widen, "well, my babe is feisty, I love them feisty." Kai scowled.

"Leave him alone Dolph." Tala warned.

"My, my Tala looking lovely as ever." Dolph's older twin brother said, coming right next to him. He is almost an exact copy of Dolph. The only difference is that his hair is a dirty blond, same pale green eyes and masculine body. He's wearing a cream shirt, with black pants and white shoes.

"Ugh… what the hell do you want now?" Tala said now in pissed off mode.

"If you keep making that face Tala then it's going to get ugly." James, Dolph's twin brother said.

"Things got ugly when you guys came." Tala almost yelled at them.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kai spoke almost losing his temper.

"Just wanted to offer something." James said, smirking. Kai didn't like the way he smirked.

"Since you guys will be wearing dresses and acting like a lady, then you'll need escorts." Dolph said, also smirking like his brother.

Both Kai and Tala's eyes shot wide open, and both cursed under their breath. This made both twins smirked go wider if possible.

"And, your point is?" Kai tried not to scream at them, but he had a pretty good idea why they're here and almost wished he hasn't said anything.

"We'll be escorting you." James' eyes went up and down Tala's body, making him shiver.

"Who asked you?" Kai lost it and shouted. Luckily no one heard, they were too busy with the owner.

"We said, and we are asking both of your parents." Dolph said as he started to snake his way around Kai's small waist. Kai being to quick smacked his hand, and growled.

"We'll see about that you horses ass." Tala said.

"You'll love it." James began.

"It'll be a night to remember." Dolph finished, as they made their way out of the boutique.

"Man, I forgot that we'll need escorts… shit." Tala cursed.

"Who are we going with? Most of our friends are being escorted too." Kai said, then he remember that his mother made a phone call to his cousin back in Japan.

"Yes!" Kai cheered, doing a happy dance.

"What?" Tala curiously said.

"My cousin can escort me!" Kai said, then frowned at a confused and mad look Tala gave him.

"You never told me that you have a cousin." Tala said dryly.

"Well remember last year the theme was warriors and- oh I forgot you went to Canada for vacation, before we met. Hmm…" Kai began to think.

"Hmm.. What?" Tala said getting impetient.

Before Kaicould say anyhting, his mother and Tala's mother came with measuring tapes.

"Come here Kai so I can measure you sweetie." Roza said stretching out the tape.

"You too Tala." Lissa said copying Roza with the measuring tape.

Kai had to ask his mom something, but she was too busy chatting away with Lissa, and when the woman began to talk no one could stop her.

"Mom, Bryan is coming right?" Kai said.

"Yes. Why?" his mother said confused.

""Do you think if he can escort me?" Kai almost sounded desperate said.

"Well if he wants to." Roza said.

"I don't know if I heard right but... I over heard that he will bring friends over?" Kai said.

_###Flashback###_

_"BRYAN!" Roza screamed._

_Kai flinched in his bed from his mother's scream. _

_"I'm fine. Anyways I'm calling to tell you that Kai's almost sixteen; and the celebration is happening." Roza said._

_"The theme this year is... Qunceanera!" Roza squealed._

_Now Kai was getting scared, his mom just called Bryan to come visit; and especially see him hiumiliate himself by wearing a dress. He heard his mom laughing. 'Great' he thought._

_"Are you coming Bryan?" Roza finally calm enough to speak. _

_"In three months, so you better come." she said. _

_"Sure you can bring your friends too, and as many as you want." Roza said. _

_Kai was getting curious now, thank god that the phone is near his room. He got up from bed, walked over to the door and put his ear on it, to hear the conversation more better. He then frowned. His mother was saying her farewells._

_"Okay then see you and your friends in a month." Roza said, as she hung up the phone._

_###End of Flashback### _

"Well, Bryan did say he was going to bring friends over... but I don't know how many?" Roza said, with a thoughful expression.

"Do you think he could let me borrow a friend?" Tala didn't eve bother to hide his desperate voice.

"If that is okay with Bryan." Lissa said.

Both Kai and Tala high fived each other.

"Now Dolph and James can leave us alone." Kai whispered to Tala.

"Hell yeah!" Tala cheered.

"Now then, Tala stretch your hands off to your sides." Lissa said.

"Kai rise your hands up a bit, so I can measure your waist." Roza said.

Both boys groaned as they got measured, but what they didn't know is... their mothers including the rest of the mothers, are measuring the chest area a bit more bigger for a surprise later on. When they were done both mothers went to turn in the measurings for the dress.

"What dress did you get?" Tala said, turning towards Kai.

"It's a secret." Kai said, while putting one firnger on his lips, and closing an eye.

"Fine mine is a secret too." Tala mocked him.

"Whatever." Kai said.

"Hey guys, you got your dresses already?" A boy their same age said. He had dirty blond hair, deep green eyes, tan skin, and a bit taller than Tala. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with grey jeans, and black shoes.

"Sadly we do. How about you Justin?" Tala said.

"Yeah, my mom got me this light green one." Justin said, sticking out his toung and making a funny face. Both Kai and Tala laughed. Justin's a good friend, not a best friend like Tala; just a good sincere friend.

"Justin, it's time to go home." a woman said.

"Alright mom, see you guys later." waving Justin left them. Both Kai and Tala waved him off.

"So... you going to the lessons?" Tala said, turning to face the shorter Russian.

"Yea I have to go." Kai said.

"Tala, time to go now." Lissa said standing with her husband.

"I'm coming. See you tomorrow at school then Kai." Tala left.

"Later." Kai waved. Tala's mom had blond hair, with ice blue eyes like Tala, light skin, and was shorter than Kai's mom. Tala's dad has red fiery hair like Tala's, green eyes, also pale skin, and a tall man.

"Come on Kai it's time to go home." Roza said.

"Okay." he left with his parents.

"You want to grab a quick lunch? Or make it?" Roza said, looking at her son; she knows Kai enjoys cooking.

"I'll cook." Kai said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Roza cheered.

Later Kai made a late lunch, they ate it quickly.

Kai kept thinking on what Dolph told him. _'it'll be a night to remember,' _he shivered a bit. 'What did he meant by that' Kai thought. It was late already, Kai had everything ready for school tomorrow. He got redfy for bed, wearing a white tank top, and silver shorts he brushed his teeth, and his face. His face was triangle free face. When he saw his reflection he saw a face that reminded him like a girl. If dated a girl they would look like lesbians, hell he didn't kno his sexual preferences. He sighed walked and climbed into bed, it was ten thirty at night before he fell asleep.

I'm so sorry... Chapter 4 will be coming up soon! Please r&r!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I forgot to thank my reviewers last time, I'm sorry! (bows head) thanks to you reviewers! You guys are awesome. XD Here is chapter 4! Oh I don't own Beyblade not anything except my oc people ( Kai's parents, Tala's Parents, Dolph, James, and Justin even though they're some friend names, and I changed how they look like. lol) I think that's all.

Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed since Bryan's aunt called. Tyson and Max have been all eager to go to Russia and meet Bryan's cousin Kai. Rei was some what excited, to meet Bryan's little cousin. He found it amusing, seeing a guy wearing a dress. Never in his life has happened before, or has seen it.

His thoughts were so deep that failed to noticed Tyson right in front of him.

"Ahhhh!" Rei jumped almost three feet high, surprised.

"Rei? You alright man?" Tyson said looking at him.

"Yeah." Rei said getting over his surprised expression.

"Alright then," Tyson said, then hesitated.

"What do you want?" Rei saw the hesitation on Tyson's face.

"Do you want to go shopping? We convinced Bryan and I was hoping-" Tyson was cut off.

"You were hoping to convince me?" Rei finished, with a bored expression.

"Bingo! So what do you say buddy?" Tyson said smiling.

"Gee let me think about it- NO!" Rei shouted at Tyson.

"Why not?" Tyson said, frowning

"Is Hilary going by any chance?" Rei said.

"Yeah, why?" Tyson clueless said.

"Are you joking? There is no way in hell I'm going to shop with her." Rei said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why?" Tyson said. Rei sweat dropped, and mentally kicking Tyson's butt.

"Because, last time I went with you guys and her, she made me carry all her bags. Also, three certain friends of mine decided to ditch me with her." Rei said getting mad.

"Oh, yeah. It was fun watching you suffering." Tyson said thinking of the memory, smiling.

"I couldn't move my arms for a week, asshole!" Rei said glaring dangerously at Tyson.

"Ah, so that's why you didn't talk to us for a week." Tyson said getting a bit scared of Rei's glare. Rei smacked his hand on his forehead, and counted in his mind so he could calm down. Which wasn't working.

"You think." said Rei sarcastically.

"So you coming?" Tyson said, even though the answer was obvious.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BEFORE I CUT YOU OPEN!" Rei shouted at him, it sounded like a loud growl.

"Y-yeah s-sure thing b-buddy." Tyson said and almost ran, tripping on the way out of the dojo.

"Finally." Rei began to rest his head on the pole behind him.

His peace was cut short by a certain brunette.

"Rei, we're leaving." Hilary said, standing in front of him.

"Okay." he glanced up looking at her with a bored expression.

"Oh, Tyson's grandpa and Kenny went somewhere to do an errand. So they won't be coming anytime soon." Hilary said.

"Okay, now go have your fun." Rei wanted to be in a quiet spot; somewhere were peace could be.

"Okay, we're going now. Bye." she left after that.

Rei was getting the peace he wanted for so long. He was so peaceful that he could fall asleep. Until something was heard.

RING! RING!

Rei groaned, seriously what does it have to take to have some quiet time in this dojo. He got up and walked towards the phone.

"Hello." Rei snapped on the phone.

"Hello?" another male voice was heard.

"Who's this?" Rei said, annoyed.

"This is Kai. Now pass me to Bryan." Kai said.

"Kai? Oh Bryan's cousin." Rei said realizing he snapped at Bryan's cousin.

"Pass me to Bryan, now! Kai demanded.

"Sorry, but he's not here." Rei said.

"Where is he?" Kai said getting impatient.

"He went shopping with the others." Rei said.

"Shopping? He hates shopping!" Kai said.

"I know, but my friends dragged him off." Rei said.

"Oh I see…" the voice went soft. Kai's voice sounded soft when he answered, not too high, but masculine. There was a long pause, he heard a cough on the other line.

"Hey, by any chance are you one of Bryans friends that are coming?" Kai almost sounded desperate.

"Yeah. Why?" Rei said confused now.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering can you do me two favors?" Kai hesitantly said.

"What kind of favors?" Rei was now curious.

"Well what's your name? No it's not a favor just a simple question." Kai said.

"Well I'm Rei." Rei said.

"Rei, can you tell Bryan to call me back the second he sets foot in the house." Kai sounded all commando now.

"Done, and the second?" Rei said.

"The second is… um…" Kai was hesitating.

"Well?" Rei said in a bored tone.

"Are you single?" Kai made it sound like a whisper.

Rei stood there stunned. A blush was on his cheeks. 'why would he say that,' he thought.

"I mean, that if you had a girlfriend then I can't ask you for the favor. So I was just wondering if you're single. I'm not trying to get at you or anything." Kai said, defending himself.

"No. I'm single right now." Rei finally said.

"Okay then, so can you please escort my friend when you come to Russia?" Kai almost sounded desperate to Rei.

"Sure. But who is it?" Rei said.

"It's my best friend Tala." Kai said. Rei was once again silent, he already agreed so why not.

"Did Bryan tell you about our culture?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, he told us that you guys will be wearing a dress this year. I didn't know you'll need escorts though." Rei said.

"I didn't know either, until some dick heads told us." Kai growled at the dick heads part. Rei thought it sounded cut when Kai growled.

"Well, I already agreed being an escort. So what should I do or need?" Rei said.

"You and Bryan need to be here so we can rehearse dance lessons, and other stuff. I really didn't pay much attention." Kai sighed through the phone.

"When exactly do we have to be there?" Rei said.

"Before next week." Kai simply said.

"Before next week? That's in two days!" Rei said.

"Uh… yeah." Kai said like talking to a kid.

"But we need to get tickets, pack all our belongings and-" Rei got cut off.

"Just tell him that I called." Kai growled, and again Rei found that cute.

"Sure I'll tell him." Rei said, through the phone.

"Okay later and thanks again. I owe you one." Kai said, with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah you'll repay me later alright. Later and your welcome." Rei heard a chuckling on the other side of the phone. He hung up the phone gently.

He never heard a voice like that before. Rei liked Kai's voice, "Kai," oh how that name sounds just right coming out of his mouth. How would he look like? Will he match his amazing voice?

"No. get it together Rei. You'll be escorting Tala, not Kai." Rei said giving his head a shake. He stood there for a couple more minutes.

"We're home." Tyson sounded in agony when he entered the dojo.

"How was it?" Rei said, smirking as he saw Tyson, Max and Bryan carrying bags in their hands. Tyson had three begs on both his hands. Max had three bags on his right hand, and two on his left. Bryan had four bags in each arm.

"Hey Rei, sorry we took long, but I just couldn't seem to buy a few clothes for the trip. So I ended buying a lot of clothes." Hilary said, with a big smile.

"Speaking of trip, Bryan your cousin called." Rei said getting some bags off Bryan.

"Why did he call me for?" Bryan sounded relived, having the bags taken away from him.

"He said to call him." Rei said taking the heavy bags, and putting them on the floor. There was no way in hell he will carry those heavy bags. How did Bryan managed to carry them?

"Alright." Bryan said. He walked to the phone and started making the call.

After the phone call, Bryan hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello air line? Yes I would like to buy six tickets for tomorrow early as possible." Bryan said. He heard a bunch of gasps in the back ground, he chose to ignore it.

"Yes early as possible. What time?" Bryan said.

"Perfect. Thank you." Bryan hung up the phone, and got ready for the panic questions once again. He was right once again everyone were in front of him asking questions lucky him, again.

"What do you mean we're leaving early tomorrow?" Hilary exclaimed, hysterically

"Are we really leaving early?" Max said.

"I thought that we were leaving next month? And what about packing?" Rei said.

"What about FOOD?" Tyson exclaimed more hysterically than Hilary.

"Will you guys let me explain." Bryan glared at them. They were all quiet.

"Thank you. Well yeas we will leave earlier than expected. Kai was telling me that Rei and I have to be there. We are going to pack right now, then we will go to the air port at least two hours before the flight, since the airport is at least an hour long. The food? Tyson either eat or starve all I care." Bryan finished and faced Rei.

"You do realize what you're up against right?" Bryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I already agreed." Rei said.

"What did you agree on Rei?" Max said giving a question look at Rei.

"That I'll be an escort for Kai's best friend." Rei said simply.

"You do know that we'll need tuxedos, right?" Bryan said.

"No." Rei said.

"Whatever, but we'll leave at four in the morning. Now go pack." Bryan demanded.

Rei was done packing way before anyone else. He sat there on his knees closing the suitcase. They were leaving for a couple of months; he was exited. He walked out with his huge suitcase by the door. He decided to go back inside and take a shower. When Kenny arrived Tyson and Max were explaining what was going on. Kenny quickly went to pack his things finishing fast.

The taxi arrived at the airport it was early morning and it was packed. Rei and the others made their way to get the tickets. They got the tickets and waited patiently. Tyson was whining about not getting food.

"I want food!" Tyson whined.

"Well Tyson, if you hadn't slept all of your free time then you could of eat." Bryan glared at him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they made their way for the plane to go inside. Finding a seat next to Bryan, Rei relaxed. At least he wasn't with whining Tyson. He sat up desperate for the five hour trip to be over. Kenny sat with both Tyson and Max. hilary sat across Rei and Bryan.

"FOOD!" Tyson was heard a couple seats away from them. Poor airhostess, she didn't know what was in store for her. Rei sat there for at least fifteen minutes before he fell asleep.

He woke up by a light poke on his shoulder. Rei looked up to see Bryan.

"Wake up we're here already." Bryan said. Looking at Rei's sleeping face.

"Already?" Rei yawned, stretching.

"Yeah. You were dead to the world." Bryan told him.

"Wow. It only felt like five minutes of sleep." Rei said.

"You were not the one suffering embarrassing stares." Bryan gritted his teeth.

"Why? What happened?" Rei said, curiously.

"Tyson was that hungry that he ate the whole food in this plane. The people were all glaring at him… hell all of us. " Bryan said, glaring at the floor.

"Well I guess I'm saved from all the embarrassment." Rei chuckled, as they got off the plane. Bryan scowled.

Once off the plane Rei and the others made their way to where the suitcases were. They got their belongings and went to find Kai.

"I called him before we left." Bryan said.

"Maybe he's running late?" Max said.

"He probably forgot." Hilary said.

"No Kai isn't like that to forget." Bryan said.

"do you think we could sit down for a bit?" Max said, he looked tired.

"Yeah sure." Rei said, he looked around and saw a boy at least a year younger than himself walking towards him.

He was a bit shorter than Rei, he had red fiery hair, ice blue eyes with long eyelashes. He was wearing a red orange shirt, simple blue jeans, and white shoes. He looked comfortable, Rei guessed.

"Hey by any chance are you Bryan?" the younger teen said.

"No. I'm his friend." Rei said.

"Which friend?" he said.

"I'm Rei. And you are?" Rei said.

"I'm Tala." Tala said, and noticing that this guy in front of him will be his escort.

"Tala do you know where Kai is?" Rei said, also realizing that Tala would be his escort.

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be here in a bit." Tala said.

"Where is Bryan?" Tala said after a moment.

"They're over there." Rei pointed at a lilac haired guy standing and looking around.

When Tala saw him his heart skipped a beat. He has never seen a guy like him before.

Bryan was just standing there, he had on a grey shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He looked perfect. Well muscled, tall handsome face, his eyes were so grey, you could almost drown in them. Tala was just there in a trance, until Rei interrupted him.

"Do you want to go meet him?" Rei said.

"YES!" Tala quickly closed his mouth, he sounded desperate just now.

When they approach another boy came. This one was a bit more shorter than Tala. He had long two tone hair, grey in the front and black in the back. Rei saw him and almost stopped dead on his tracks. The other boy had red crimson eyes, with long dark eyelashes. He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a chain loose on his left hip, black shoes, and he had two face paint triangles on both his cheeks. In simple the boy was beautiful. Rei was so caught up that he failed to notice a wet sign, and slipped. He fell on his butt pretty hard. He blushed until a small hand came to him. He looked up to see two beautiful crimson eyes staring at him.

"I'm Kai." Kai said, with a smile on his face.

I had to stop. I'm sorry I got sleepy it was late. I'll update chapter 5 soon. Sorry if the trip seemed sooner I just wanted to get it over with. lol! Plz r&r! Thanks

Midnigh! XD

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first I would like to say thanks to BurningWhiteTwilight! Thanks your awesome! XD**

**Second is my story that bad? I don't get enough reviews! Oh well that wont stop me at least one review is okay… better than nothing. -sigh- here is chapter 5. I don't own Beyblade never had and never will. Enjoy! X3**

**Chapter 5**

_Before the trip to the airport_

"Kai, what did you need to talk to me about? It's way too early you know?" Tala said coming inside Kai's room.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you sorry… anyways I have great news!" Kai exclaimed.

"Okay, spill it." Tala said curiously.

"I have an escort for you." Kai said, looking at a surprise, and happy Tala.

"Really? Who is ti?" Tala didn't hide his excited voice.

"It's one of Bryans friends." Kai said.

"What's his name?" Tala said all jumpy.

"His name is Rei…" Kai sighed at the name. He never heard a voice like that before. It wasn't too deep, just perfect. He was smiling, and thinking how would Rei look. Kai thought that Rei's voice was hot! How will the owner of that amazing voice look like? Will he look hot?

"Why were you smiling? And who did you call hot?" Tala said raising a questioning eyebrow. Kai blushed a bright pink. Tala caught him thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kai tried to act all innocent trying not to look him in the eye. Sadly it failed.

"Please do not tell me that you are falling for some guy you just talked to in the phone? You don't even know how he looks like!" Tala said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that." Kai tried to defend himself. He looked at the clock on his counter, it was an hour and a half long to the airport.

"Oh, look at the time. We really should go." Kai said, thanking god for avoiding more of Tala's questions.

"Look Kai, I will get my answers sooner or later." Tala threaten, before following Kai.

Both teens made their way inside the limousine.

"Where to sir?" the chauffer said.

"To Airport Line." Kai answered. He looked out the window. For now Tala left things like that. The drive took two hours to be were they were suppose to meet Bryan and his friends; since traffic was busy early Saturday morning.

"Here we are sirs." the chauffer got out of the drivers seat, walked around to open the door to them.

"Thank you." Tala said, getting off first.

"Thanks. Can you wait here for a bit? We need to pick up Bryan and his friends." Kai said after getting off.

"Yes sir. I can't wait to see sir Bryan again." the chauffer smiled.

"Thank you we won't take long." Kai said following Tala inside. Once they set foot inside the airport, it was crowded. Both Kai's and Tala's eyes widened. How are they suppose to find Bryan and his friends in the mess of people?

"I thought that it was crowded in the afternoon?' Tala said.

"Well I guess it's also crowded in the evenings as well." Kai sighed. They walked for a while.

"Oh man, I got to go to the bathroom now!" Kai said.

"You could have gone while we were at your place." Tala answered.

"Sorry, but you're going to stay and wait here, in case Bryan comes!" after that Kai sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Hey wait! I don't even know how your cousin looks like?" Tala screamed at him. Kai was gone by the time he was finished.

"Damn." Tala cursed under his breath.

He looked around to see any guys his own age, or a year older then him. Until he spotted a group of teenagers that seem to look his age. He quickly approach them, one of them saw him make his way. The guy was taller than himself. He had raven black spiky hair that was in a bind, his eyes were ember like a cats, he also had tan skin. He was wearing a white Chinese shirt, loose black pants, and black shoes. He had red fingerless gloves, and a red bandana, with a ying-yang sing on them. Tala made his way towards him.

Kai was washing his hands when a guy entered. He stooped and was checking Kai out.

"The girls restroom is right across the hallway young lady." the man said. Kai turned around and glared at the man.

"Yes I can tell that's the girls bathroom. So what do you want me to do about it?" Kai glared daggers at him.

"Oh, sorry there son. I mistook you for a girl." the man not wanting to use the bathroom anymore, decided to leave blushing madly, he left.

Kai was now mad, how dare he confuse him for a girl. This was so not going to be his day he could tell. He walked out of the bathroom pissed off. He was looking for his friend Tala.

"Where is he?" Kai said to no one in particular. Then he spotted his red head friend.

Kai quickly made his was towards the teen. Then he spotted Tala with someone. He looked a year older than Tala and himself, 'he looks hot,' Kai thought. Kai forgot all about his anger and focused on the older teen next to Tala. He looked well muscled, tan skin, tall, hell he was sexy in his eyes. The guy that Kai was checking out choose that moment to look up. He almost stopped walking, Kai noticed. They made eye contact for a while, until the older teen suddenly slip on a wet floor. Kai saw him, and quickly went to help him. Tala was checking out something more interesting, he wasn't paying attention. He walked right in front of him, the older teen didn't notice until Kai reached down to take his hand. The raven haired teen looked up, Kai almost froze. He has never seen ember eyes like his before, they looked like two jewels. He quickly got over his shock and held his hand.

"I'm Kai." Kai said, with a smile on his face.

"I'm Rei." Rei automatically took his small hand. Once he touched Kai's hand, there was an electrical spark that was send towards both bodies. Both of them froze in place, Rei quickly got up. Kai noticed that his forehead barely reached Rei's nose. Kai looked up barely inches away from Rei's lips. Rei leaned down making their lips only a breath away. Kai could feel Rei's hot breath and leaned forward a bit. Just a little bit, and he could kiss Rei.

"Kai, there you are!" Bryan said.

Both Kai and Rei froze again, and quickly looked away from each other. Both of them were blushing hard.

"Bryan it's been a while." Kai said trying hard to hide his flushed face.

"Same here. Hey guys come here and meet my cousin." Bryan signal to his friends to come. They turned their direction and walked to them.

"Hey Kai, I'm Max," a blond haired kid said. He had baby blue eyes, Max was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow star on the left side of his stomach, jean shorts, and blue shoes. He was almost the same height than Kai, just a bit tall.

"I'm Tyson," a midnight blue haired that was tied in a low ponytail guy said. He had chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, he was tall. Tyson was weaing a yellow shirt, with a short red sleeves jacket on, simple blue jeans, and a red cap on top of his head, red shoes.

"I'm Kenny, pleasure to meet you Kai." another guy said. He had a messy brown hair, hidden eyes in all that mess. He wore a white dressing short sleeve shirt, with brown shorts, and black shoes.

"Hello, I'm Hilary." a brunette said. She had brown hair and same color eyes. Hilary had pale skin, she wore a long sleeve light pink shirt with the word 'Princess' on it, a short white skirt, and white slippers.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kai smiled, then saw Tala looking all happy at something... or someone.

"This is my bestfriend, Tala." Kai introduced the red head. At first Tala didn't notice the people staring at him. He was way too busy checking out Bryan, until he heard a cough.

"Oh- I'm Tala." Tala blushing madly said.

"Nice to meet you Tala." Bryan said, also checking Tala out. Bryan liked the younger boy with his flushed cheeks, it made him look cute. He also caught Tala checking him out earlier. He smirked.

"Let's go, our driver is waiting outside." Kai said smirking at Tala. Tala was oblivious to the smirk.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Tyson whined.

"When we get home mabey I could whip up something to eat." Kai told him.

"Watch it Kai. Unless you want him eating everything out of your fridge." Hilary warned him.

"That's not true!" Tyson said, defendng himself.

"Oh sut up Tyson! You ate the whole food in the airplane." Hilary said, glaring at him. Kai's eyes widen a bi, as he helped out with Hilary's three heavy suitcases,Tala also helped. They made their way towards the limo.

"Whoa, Bryan you never told us you were rich." Tyson said, looking at the expensive black limo.

"Oh. Well thanks to grandfather." Bryan growled.

"What-" Max was cut off, before his question was complete.

"Please don't ask." Kai said, looking at the blond, with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Max said realizing it was personal.

"Sir Bryan, it's been a while since I last saw you." the chauffer said bowing down a bit.

"You too Stan." Bryan said, to Stan the chauffer.

"Please come on in." Stan said opening the door. Stan was in his late forties, tall, blond with a bit of grey showing hair, kind brown eyes.

Everyone went inside the limo. Kai sat in his favorite seat by the window. Rei quickly sat right next to him. Bryan sat behind Kai; since it was for only two people where Bryan sat, Tala quickly sat next to him. Max and Tyson sat in front fo Kai and Rei. Hilary and Kenny sat across from Tyson and Max.

"Do you mind if we grab a soda?" Max said. There were sodas with ice cubes by the seats, champange, and champange cups hanging upwards with silk napkins inside them neatly folded. There was also a televis ion and a phone right next to Hilary. The seats were a fine black leather.

"Sure." Kai said. Then quickly wished he hadn't said that. Tyson and Max were making a mess. They were having a drinking race, in minutes the sodas were all gone. Kai's eyes widen and was in pure shock. No one can drink that many sodas in a short while can they? He was starting to believe Hilary, about Tyson eating the food in the plane.

"Um...where would we be staying?' Kenny said, trying to distract everyone.

"At our place." Bryan simply said.

"Would we all fit?" Hilary said.

"No, we'll fit alright." Tyson said with a shock face.

"I was asking Bryan, idiot." Hilary murmured the last part.

"Tyson's right." Max gaped looking out the window.

"Turn around smart one." Tyson glared at her.

Hilary gasped when she turned around. She saw a huge Mansion, the mansion was at least four stories high.

"Here we are." Stan said, as he opened the door to let them out.

Stan helped them out with Hilary's suitcases, the others only brough one or two medium size suitcases.

"Welcome back Kai and sir Bryan." a young maid said, smiling. She was in her early twenties, orange hair in a high pony tail, with some bangs loose around her face, dark green eyes, and tanish skin.

"Thank you Maria." Bryan said smiling at her. Tala quickly got jealous, and glared at him from the back of Bryan's head.

"Thank you Maria. Can you show our guests to their rooms." Kai ordered, smiling.

"Yes Kai." Maria saluted while smiling. Kai smiled back at her. Rei saw this and quickly jealousy mode was on, he moved closer to Kai.

They went to their rooms, once Rei was settled in his room, he walked towards the bathroom. His jaw dropped, the bathroom was huge, the floor was made out of marble, the bathtub looked like ten people could fit in, the sink was also made out of marble, the toiled was pure white. Once he was done exploring his room, he decided to explore the house. He paused in Tyson's room, he was jumping on the bed. Next was Max's room, the blond was taking a nap. Rei passed by Kenny's room, he was in the computer. His back was facing Rei. He went to see what was going on with Hilary in her room. She was doing her nails a pale pink.

"Hey Rei. What's up?" Hilary sid looking up at him.

"Just seeing what pople are doing." Rei said.

"Oh." Hilary said, blowing out her nails.

"I'll see what's Bryan up to." Rei said, and left.

He made his way towards Bryan's room, he had to stop and ask for dirrections. He was lost.

"Excuse me, do you know where Bryan's room is?" Rei asked a maid. She had short red orange bob hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and oh god her make up was too much. She met his eyes.

"Bryan's room... oh it's this way." she said, slipping her hand in Rei's arm.

"Let's go!" she smiled. Rei also noticed that her skirt was dangerously way too short, and hell her uniform was at least two sizes smaller. Her uniform was way too revealing.

"I'm Soku." the girl said, trying to lean towards him.

"I'm Rei." now Rei is tring to lean backwards, and trying to get out of Soku's grip.

Bryan's room is a floor above his. He heard a door close, he looked around to find himself staring at the beautiful red eye boy coming out of his room. Rei saw Kai stare at them. Kai's eyes trave down to where Soku had her arm around Rei's. Her bust was touching Rei's arm. Rei could have sworn he saw anger appear on Kai's beautiful face, for a second then in a heart beat it was gone. Did he just imagine it?

"Sir Kai," Soku said, looking at him.

"Where are you guys going?" Kai said rasing an eyebrow at her.

"We're going to sir Bryan's room." Soku said almost glaring at him.

"Oh, I'll take him. Since I'm also going to his room." Kai forced a sweet smile her way.

"Okay." Soku sourly said, looking pissed off.

After Kai left with Rei, Soku glared daggers at Kai. Sure he was hot, but not as hot as Rei though. She walked away, thinking how to make Rei all hers. She turned around at the couple making their way inside Bryan's room.

"Rei, you will be mine, all mine. No one elses. Just mine." Soku smiled sickly as she made her way out of sight.

Hope you liked it! It was getting late, and my mom made me finish fast. LOL! Anyways I decided to do an oc bashing. It'll be fun. (hahaha) Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Please r&r! Thanks!

Midnight! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back with chapter 6! I got two reviews awesome! Thanks, you guys rock! I own nothing but my OC people. Enjoy! XD

Chapter 6

Rei was relieved getting away from that Soku chic, Kai saved him from that slut looking girl. How old is she? She looked young.

"Here's Bryan's room, in case you need anything." Kai said cutting Rei out of his thoughts. He opened the door. Once the door was open, both stopped dead in their tracks, shock of what they are seeing.

Right in the bed was his cousin, and best friend kissing each other. Tala was on top of him, his arms were around the older teens neck. While Bryan was on the bottom, his arms around Tala's waist, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Both Rei and Kai were stunned and frozen in place for a couple minutes. How in the world did this happen? Since when was this going on? Kai's thoughts were cut shortly after he heard a mown coming from Tala, and a growl form Bryan. When he looked up Tala was about to take Bryan's shirt off. He quickly coughed loud enough so both teens could hear him.

Once they heard someone cough loud, they quickly jumped out off bed and stood up.

"Kai, when did you get here?" Tala said. His cheeks flushed, his lips were swollen from all that kissing. Kai could see a pinkish mark on his neck.

"A while ago." Kai said, seriousness in his voice. Then he saw Bryan, he was blushing a bright pink, his lips were swollen as well.

"What's going on here?" Rei said finally after getting over his shock.

Both Tala and Bryan exchange a look.

"Fine, don't tell us." Rei said, crossing his arms in his chest.

"I guess we do owe an explanation." Tala said, not meeting either teens gaze.

"Okay explain." Kai ordered.

"Well it all happen…" Bryan began.

Flashback

After Tala got out of the car, he quickly stalked after Bryan. Once Maria was done showing them to their rooms, Bryan kept going up the marble stairs to the fourth floor.

"What do you want?" Bryan said turning around to face the red head. They were just outside his room, he was opening his room. Now that Bryan sees Tala closer, the younger teen has the most beautiful ice blue eyes he's ever seen in his life.

"Uh… nothing." Tala said hesitant.

Bryan saw Tala flush a bright pink. He smirked, because he looks cute when Tala blushed.

"So… you want to come in?" Bryan said after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Tala said, after a moment he followed Bryan inside the room.

The room was huge, it had a walk-in closet, a king size bed with black satin sheets, a small drawer was by the bed. Tala blushed when he saw the big bed, it was tempting to do dirty stuff.

"Is there a reason why you stalking me?" Bryan said, and smirked when he saw Tala's blush deepened.

'Tala it's now or never…' he argued in his mind. How can he have strong feelings for someone that he just met? Then he remembered telling something similar like that to Kai. 'Shit karma's a bitch.' he tought.

"Well?" Bryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, the reason I only followed you is that, ever since I first saw you I can't stop thinking of you!" Tala said, taking a deep breath knowing he was blushing.

"You can't stop thinking of me?" Bryan said.

"Yes," now Tala was blushing darker if possible. He almost looked like the same color of his red fiery hair.

"Really now," Bryan teased him. He stepped closer to Tala.

"Well guess what?" Bryan said now close to him.

"What?" Tala said looking up at the taller teen.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." when Bryan finished, he quickly captured Tala's lips by surprise.

Tala quickly kissed Bryan back. He put his arms around the taller teen's neck. Bryan wrapped his strong arms around Tala's waist, deepening the kiss. Bryan kissed Tala's cheek traveling down to his neck. Every time Bryan left kisses on Tala's skin, it burned in passion. He was on his neck, Bryan bit it softly making Tala moan his name. Then he went to capture Tala's lips once again. Tala broke the kiss, Bryan stared at him in confusion.

"Why'd you stop for?" he said confusion in his voice.

"For this!" Tala said then pushed him.

Bryan fell on top of the bed, he bounced twice. Tala climbed on top of him.

"Now. Where were we?" Tala said sweetly.

"Right here." Bryan said capturing Tala's face bringing it down to kiss him.

Bryan silently pleading an entry, for Tala to open his lips. Tala opened his lips a bit, and Bryan quickly began to explore his mouth, Tala moaned and he growled. Tala started to fumble with Bryan's shirt, until he heard a cough.

End of flashback

"And that's when you came in… and ruined it." Tala murmured the last three words to himself.

"Okay," Rei said awkwardly and blushing a bit.

"You didn't have to tell us **everything**, you know." Kai said also blushing, but looked mad.

"You wanted explanations." Tala said shrugging.

"Okay. So does that mean I won't escort Tala anymore?" Rei said, hoping a no. he wanted to escort Kai, not to be mean.

Tala and Bryan exchange a look, then looked at them with a sorry smile.

"I guess Rei will have to escort you Kai." Tala said.

"I guess so too. Do you mind?" Kai said looking up at Rei with those ruby eyes.

"No, I would be happy to escort you Kai." Rei said holding Kai's small hand. Kai smiled at him.

"How long has this been going on?" Bryan smirked watching them playing with each others hands.

"Now that I remember, both of you guys looked like you were going to kiss each other, if it wasn't for Bryan interrupting you." Tala said also smirking.

His smirk widen when both Rei and Kai were blushing madly. They let go of each others hands quickly.

"You guys were about to get it on right there at the airport." Tala continued, making them blush many more shades of red.

"Can we just drop it." Kai demanded, hiding his flushed face away from everyone else, by looking down, and his gray bangs in front of his face.

"Sure we can. For now." Bryan said.

"I wanted to know what were you doing, so you can show me around. Until I saw you busy…" Rei cut himself off. Not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Curiosity almost gave the cat a heart attack." Bryan smirked.

"On second thought, I'll go explore the mansion on my own." Rei said about to leave.

"I wanted to know how much does Tyson eat?' Kai said. Both Bryan's and Rei's eyes widen.

"A lot." Bryan said.

"Why are you asking?" Rei said with his eyes still widened.

"Because I cook the meals most of the times." Kai simply said.

"Doesn't that Soku chic cook?" Tala said raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no. She just washes clothes. Hell she could barely do anything." Kai said in disgust.

"You mean that girl with short orange hair?' Rei remembered her. He asked her for directions earlier.

"Stay the hell away from that whore." Tala said in disgust too, facing Bryan.

"Okay, but why?" Bryan said, looking at him.

"Because, when she sees anything male she throws herself at them." Kai said annoyance in his voice looking at Rei dead in the eye.

"Did she try to get at any of you guys?" Bryan said looking at Tala and Kai.

"Ugh, yeah." Tala said.

"Yes." Kai said, with a disgusted face.

"What did she do?" Bryan said, looking at his new lover.

"I was walking to Kai's room after Maria told me, where he was…" Tala began.

Flashback

"Excuse me sir." Tala turned around to see a girl with short red orange hair talking to him. Tala looked her up and down, her uniform was way too small for her, and reveal too much cleavage as well. Her make-up made her look like a slut.

"Yes?" Tala forced a smile on his face.

"I'm Soku, and I was wondering if you could tell me where the kitchen is. I'm going to be the new chef." Soku said smiling at him.

"Sure. It's this way." Tala said leading the way.

"Okay." Soku said wrapping her arms with Tala's.

Tala noticed that his hand was dangerously close to her bust. He tried to rip out from her death grip, but Soku held on tight. Relief poured him when they were inside the kitchen.

"Okay we're here. It's nice meeting you Soku, but I'm afraid that I must leave you now." Tala said not bothering to hide his smile, trying to get out of her grip.

"Thank you." Soku smiled seductively, leaning towards Tala.

"You're welcome…" Tala said trying to get away from her. Just how strong is this chic?

He was leaning backwards, then stopped. He couldn't lean backwards anymore, because of the counter behind him. Soku pushed her body up against his. Tala was praying for a rescuer to come any second now. Just then the door to the kitchen opened, it was Kai. He had a surprise look on his face, then turned into a pissed off one.

"What the hell are you doing to my best friend?" Kai glared daggers at the maid.

"He helped me find the kitchen, since I got lost. I was just giving him a reward." Soku said, still on Tala.

"By throwing yourself at him?" Kai said in disgust.

"I helped her out, because she's the new chef you guys hired." Tala said.

"New chef?" Kai said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what she told me." Tala sounded confuse now.

"She's not a chef. She can't do anything right, not even ironing." Kai said not caring if he hurt the girl's feelings.

Soku got off Tala and glared at Kai with hatred in her eyes, then left stomping out of the kitchen.

"Wow, she lied to me." Tala said.

"Don't ever go near her again, got that." Kai warned.

"Yeah." Tala said, relief since Soku isn't on him anymore.

End of flashback

"That's what basically happen." Tala finished.

"Okay, I'll stay away from her." Bryan said.

"That goes for you too Rei." Tala said staring at him.

"Sure. Might as well tell Tyson and the others." Rei said.

"What was your experience like meeting her?" Rei said looking at Kai. Kai sighed.

"Well with me, it all happened when she first got hired two months ago…" Kai began.

Flashback

"I'm home!" Kai said coming inside.

"Welcome back Kai!" Maria said with a happy face.

"Thanks. Where are my parents?" Kai said looking around.

"They went to see about the ceremony for your sixteenth birthday." Maria answered.

"Oh." Kai said, he began to get excited what theme they were going to choose this year.

"Um… Kai," Maria began.

"Yes?" Kai said looking at her.

"Your parents just hired a new maid…"Maria began with a weird face.

"Is there more?" Kai said knowing that face all too well.

"Well, let's just say she looks like one of those hookers." Maria said. Kai's eyebrows went up.

"Also, her uniform is a bit too small for her. Watch out for her Kai, I hear she likes to get men's attention." Maria warned him. Kai was like a little brother to her, she will not let anything happen to him.

"Thanks Maria." Kai said going up the stairs to his room.

When he entered his room a girl around his height but a bit shorter, was putting away his clothes. She was kneeling down putting his socks inside the drawer by the bed. Maria was right her uniform is too small, he could almost see her underwear. 'Dear god, that uniform is too small on her,' Kai thought in disgust.

"Ahem." Kai said.

The maid stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. When she saw him she quickly got up and fixed herself a bit.

"You must be Kai right?" the maid said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes, and you are?" Kai said.

"I'm Soku, your maid." Soku seductively said getting closer to Kai.

Kai backed away from her. He regretted after backing the wrong way, he shouldn't have backed away from the door. Now his back was towards the bed. Soku pushed him making him bounce on his bed. She climbed on top of him.

"Well, I didn't know that my master's cute." Soku said, closing in on his lips.

Kai was too shock to move.

"I'm at your every command, you can tell me anything, and I'll do it." Soku said sensually. She was leaning down to kiss him.

Kai quickly regain his body and pushed her off.

"What the hell are you doing to me? You bitch." Kai said giving her his dirtiest glare ever.

Soku was stunned. No one has ever pushed her in her life before. How dare he, she was hot. She was every guys dream girl, she had a body of a goddess.

"W-what?" Soku said still stunned.

"Get out, and if I ever see you again I will make your death slowly and painfully." Kai growled at her.

Soku glared at him. She got off the floor and left his room, with her nose up in the air.

End of flashback

"Since then we can't even see each other in one room." Kai finished.

"Wow, you never told me that Kai." Tala said. He and Bryan had surprise looks.

"Well, I guess I was to busy trying to forget." Kai sarcastically said.

Rei was surprise, so this Soku girl was a slut. He'll stay away from her, and make Kai proud.

"Okay, I'll be going to the kitchen, dinner will be ready in two hours." Kai said about to leave.

"Do you need help?" Rei said offering his assistance.

"Are you sure?" Kai said looking up at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm not doing anything." Rei said.

"Okay." Kai said leading the way, Rei quickly on his heels.

"We'll be there then." Tala answered.

"Just don't get distracted." Bryan smirked. Kai glared at them and left, shutting the door after Rei.

"You like to cook?" Rei said looking at Kai.

"Yeah, it's a favorite thing I picked out when I was small." Kai said, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What are we making?" Rei said washing his hands.

"We are going to make baked chicken, vegetable soup, and mash potatoes." Kai said putting on an apron.

"That sounds delicious." Rei smiled. He saw Kai wearing a zebra print apron. It had bows on the pockets, solid black trimming, and it reached down to his thighs. It clung to his body nicely. Rei liked how it looked on Kai.

"It was a Christmas gift, from Maria. She thought it looked cute on me." Kai noticed Rei staring at him. He blushed a bit.

"Oh, it looks nice on you." Rei said.

"Than you. Here's yours." Kai said handing him a white apron.

They began to make dinner. Both of them moving swiftly around the kitchen. Rei was cutting the vegetables, after he was done he began to smash the potatoes. While Kai prepared the chicken, and then began the vegetable soup. When they were done Kai told Maria to tell everyone that dinner was ready.

" Yes, FOOD!" Tyson ran towards the dining room, like his life depended on it. Max came after Tyson, his hair was a bit wet from taking a shower. Then Kenny and Hilary came laughing about something.

"Where's Bryan and Tala?" Kai noticed two people missing.

"I don't know." Max said looking around in case they were coming.

"I haven't seen them since Maria showed us to our rooms." Hilary said. They waited for a couple more minutes.

"They're not coming. Can we eat?" Tyson said looking at the delicious food. His stomach began to growl.

"Just a couple more minutes." Kenny said.

Then the couple they all have been waiting for made their entrance. Tala looked like he took a shower, he had an orange shirt on, with blue sports shorts. Bryan also looked like he came out of taking a shower, he had on a white shirt, with black shorts. Everyone stared at them.

"What took you so long?" Hilary said looking at Bryan. They passed her and she smelled the same shampoo scent on them. Her eyes widen at the realization, they were together taking a shower. She blushed a bit.

"We were busy." Tala said sitting next to Kai.

"What did you guys do? Take a shower together?" Max said looking at them also noticing the same smell of shampoo. Both teens looked at him and smiled.

"Don't answer the question." Kai said noticing the smiles.

"Fine we won't." Bryan said.

"But I have good news Kai." Tala said looking at him. Kai looked at him raising an eyebrow, a sign to continue.

"I got a new boyfriend!" Tala said hugging Bryan next to him.

"Some how I knew this was going to happen." Hilary said smiling at them.

"How?" Max said looking at her.

"Call it a girls intuition. Congratulations Tala, you got yourself a good man. " Hilary smiled at the couple. Tala smiled at her.

"Yeah, Tala congratulations." Max smiled.

"You guys deserve each other." Kenny said, looking at them.

"I guess I have a cousin," Kai joked. Rei smiled at Bryan silently congratulating him. Bryan smiled back silently thanking him.

"Can we eat now!" Tyson looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sure," Bryan said getting some of the smash potatoes.

They all ate except for Tyson who pigged out. All of them used to it, but Kai and Tala not used to it just stared wide eyed, suddenly feeling sick.

"Tyson you are being rude." Hilary glared at him.

"I'm hungry." Tyson said eating his second helping. They began to fight again. Kai decided to eat later. Tala deciding he wasn't hungry anymore, gave a kiss to his new boyfriend and went home.

Hello again, sorry if I stopped suddenly. I had a slight writers block for this chapter. The next chapter will be where they begin the lessons for the celebration. I also have a new story! It's called 'Love Story' the summery is: Once you die, will everything change? The one he loved, can it still be the same person he used to love? Will everything be forgotten forever? The past is the past, now Kai is reborn as a girl, along with Tala, and Max. Will they remember the ones they used to love? Better yet what happened to them, how did they all die? Fem!Kai, Fem!Tala, and Fem!Max. There will be OOCness! (A/N: sorry if it sounds confusing or if t sucks. Lol!) the parings will be RexKai, BryanxTala, & TysonxMax! Tell me how that sounds. Please r&r!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay two reviews I'm happy XD! Anyways thanks reviewers here is chapter 7! I don't own Beyblade, just my OC people. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sunday passed smoothly, well except for Tala and Bryan were locked inside Bryan's room for hours. Tyson and Hilary were fighting over what to watch. Max and Kenny were betting who would win, no one won since Kai put on 'Grown Ups' they all spent almost the whole day watching movies.

The next day, was the day were Kai and Tala would have to go to their lessons. Kai was getting dressed, wearing simple black shirt, with blue jeans, and black shoes. Once he was done, he went down stairs to meet his friends.

"Can we come too?" Tyson said.

"I guess if it's okay with the lady." Kai said.

"Then let's go!" Tyson said going out the door.

"Where is aunt Roza and uncle Dimitry? I haven't seen them since I got back." Bryan said.

"They will join us when they return from the business trip, and when lessons are over." Kai said.

Stan was waiting outside for them outside with the door open already. "Right this way sirs and ma'am." he said.

They all went inside the limo, the same way they came from the airport. Kai next to the window, Rei next to him. Tala and Bryan behind them. Tyson and Max in front of Kai and Rei, Hilary and Kenny in front of Tyson and Max.

"Do you guys really have to wear a dress?" Max said looking at Kai.

"Yes," Kai said looking at him.

Max whispered the next part, "but what if you like it," Max smiled, Kai didn't know how to answer. At the beginning he didn't like it, now since the hot guy sitting next to him will be escorting him, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Kai are you listening to me?" Max said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Kai whispered.

"It has something to do with Rei doesn't it." Max whispered back, smiling when Kai blushed.

"How do you know?" Kai said to him a bit annoyed.

"By the way you were just looking at him a second ago." Max said.

Before Kai could answer, "why are you guys talking so secretive?" Rei said now leaning forward, where Max and Kai were whispering.

"Nothing," Kai said looking out the window.

"Okay?" Rei said looking at Max for any answers. Max just zipped his lips and pretended to throw away an invisible key.

"Sorry Rei but my lips are sealed." Max laughed.

"Fine!" Rei pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest.

They finally arrived where they were suppose to be for the lessons. There was someone waiting for them outside the building, it was the announcer guy.

"Well hello there. You guys must be here for the lessons. I'll need your names." the announcer said. Kai and Tala gave their names along with their escorts.

"What about the other guys?" the announcer said looking at the others.

"Well we were wondering if they could come in?" Kai said. The announcer looked at Max and the others, they had puppy eyes in their faces.

"Okay then, come right in. The room is just up straight until you see double doors, just go in until the instructor comes." the announcer said pointing forward.

"Thanks." Kai said walking with everyone else.

They began to walk for a while until they reached the open double doors. They stepped inside, it was a big ballroom. There were a couple of guys there already.

"Hey guys! I thought you might ditch." Justin laughed greeting them.

"That was the plan at first. Now I'll go through it with my man." Tala said looking at Bryan. He didn't mind wearing a dress anymore, he'd be happy wearing a dress if he was with Bryan.

"Nice, hope you guys are happy with each other." Justin smiled.

"When did you get here?" Kai said.

"I was the first one here." Justin said putting a hand behind his head.

"Justin these are our new friends and escorts." Kai introduced. "This is Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary our escorts Bryan is Tala's and mine is Rei." Kai finished.

"Hey nice to meet you all. I'm Justin, and this is my escort Eric." Justin introduced himself along with Eric. Eric is taller the Justin, he has auburn hair, blue eyes, a tan skin. He wore a simple long sleeve red shirt, with black jeans and white shoes.

"Eric these are my friends, I'm sure you heard their names already." Justin smiled at the taller guy. Justin wore a sleeveless white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was nicely styled, with bangs facing one way.

"Nice meeting you all." Eric said smiling, he had a deep voice. They all smiled at him.

More guys came inside along with their escorts.

"Kai! Tala! How've you been?" a boy with blond hair, and blue green eyes greeted. He wore a red shirt with a long cross that reached down his left side, black pants, and red shoes.

"Hey Adrian, what's up?" Tala said.

"We've been good." Kai said.

"Who's -" before Adrian could finish a short petite woman came inside. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail, it had curls at the end. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, a very nice light skin, she wore a hot pink tank top with black skinny jeans and white shoes. She didn't' look a day over twenty.

"Okay boys, I want you to form a circle along with your partners to form a nice circle. Get to it." the woman said. The guys were forming the circle quickly.

"Okay now, we'll start off by introducing each other and our escorts. From now on we are one big family, one for all and all for one. We'll star off by me then go around. I'm Marcela and I'll be your instructor for the next couple of months." Marcela smiled.

"I'm Adrian and this is my escort Patrick." Adrian pointed to a tall, tan guy with silver hair and grey eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red printed tie, grey jeans and white shoes.

"Hi I'm Jason, and my escort is Rolf." Jason had dark purple hair, purple eyes, a bit pale skin. He wore a black shirt with a red strip up his left shoulder and going down his right stomach, faded blue jeans and red shoes. Rolf was a head taller than Jason, he had burgundy hair and light purple eyes. He wore a dark grey shirt, jean shorts, and yellow shoes.

"I'm Mauricio, and this is Fredrick my escort." Mauricio had black hair, black eyes and is tan skin. He wore a purple tight shirt, blue jeans and light blue shoes. Fredrick is taller than Mauricio, he had green hair, and brown eyes, pale skin. He wore a sleeveless grey sweater, dark grey jeans, and white shoes.

"Kevin's the name, and my escort is Mason." Kevin had purple hair, and purple eyes, pale skin. He wore an orange shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Mason has reddish brownish hair, with dark brown eyes. He wore a dark red shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes.

"The name's Mike, my escort is Eddie." Mike is pale with blond hair, light brown eyes, he wore a cream shirt, black pants and cream shoes. Eddie was a bit taller than Mike he had spiked up red hair, sea green eyes, he wore a black dressing shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes.

"I'm Joe, my escort is Jared." Joe was a bit tan, he had blue hair, black eyes, he wore a yellow shirt with a blue jacket, brown jeans, and blue shoes. Jared has brown hair, light purple eyes, light skin, he wore a short sleeve green jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white with grey shoes.

"Anthony's my name! my escort is Saul!" Anthony had light brown hair, with blue eyes, he wore a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, white and black shoes. Saul was taller than Anthony, he had short black hair, blue grey eyes, he wore a shirt with black and white squares printed on, black jeans, and white shoes.

"I'm Leonardo, Leo for short, my escort is Oscar." Leo had light skin, he had long brown hair with blond highlights, cinnamon eyes. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with the word 'Rock On,' printed in neon purple, he had dark jeans on, and purple shoes. Oscar had a long sleeve white shirt, grey pants, with white and grey shoes.

"I'm Jake, my escort is Steve." Jake had also feminine features, his magenta hair and eyes almost made him look feminine, he wore a grey button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Steve had dark blond hair, with light brown eyes, he wore an orange zipped up jacket, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"Greetings I'm Akito, and this is Kobe." Akito also looked feminine, he had dark blue emo styled hair, black purple eyes, he wore a red jacket with black stars printed on, red nail polish, black tight shirt, a white belt, black skinny jeans, and red with black shoes. Kobe had more of a punk look, his hair is orange was to one side and in the back was all spiked up, his eyes are blue. He wore a sleeveless lather jacket with a grey shirt, black jeans, a white and black belt, black nail polish, and black shoes.

"Hey people Alex is my name and my escort is Nick." Alex had indigo hair and eyes, light skin. He wore a light green shirt, blue jeans, and light green with yellow shoes. Nick had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, he has jade green eyes also light skin. He wore a white shirt with headphones printed on it, black jeans with a chain on one side, and black shoes.

"I'm Trey, and my escort is Derek." Trey was a pale boy that had light blue hair and eyes. He wore a dark green shirt, dark jeans and white shoes. Derek was a bit darker than Trey, he has yellow green hair and eyes, he wore a light blue shirt, with apple bottoms, and white shoes.

"Yay I'm Jeff, my escort is Thomas. Tom for short." Jeff has black hair with red highlights, brown eyes, light tan skin. He wore a red shirt with the word 'Don't Touch the Merchandise,' in black letters, black skinny jeans with a chain on one side, a black armband, and black and red shoes. Tom has long curly brown hair tied in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, he had a light purple dressing shirt, with black dressing pants, and black dressing shoes.

"I'm Francisco, and this is Andre my lover." Francisco has long black hair that reaches the bottom of his neck, bright brown eyes, he wore a simple black shirt with a white skull printed on, black skinny jeans, and white shoes. Andre has light grey hair, honey colored eyes, he wore a silver shirt, simple blue jeans, and white and silver shoes.

"Hi everyone my name is Justin, and my escort is Eric." Justin smiled while Eric took a bow.

"Hey guys I'm Tala and this is my man Bryan!" Tala said hugging a blushing Bryan.

"My name is Kai, this is Rei my escort-" Kai almost finished before the door opened, it was Dolph, and James. Both Kai and Tala paled at the sight.

"Hey Kai, sorry I'm late. You missed me?" Dolph said hugging Kai from the waist and bringing him towards him. Rei growled, he took the other teens shoulder and forced him to turn around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to him?" Rei said glaring daggers at him.

"Well, I'm his escort." Dolph said with a bored expression.

"The hell with it, I'm his escort." Rei growled at him.

"Tala, how've you been?" James said catching Tala's chin between his thumb and index finger. Bryan glared at him.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Tala said, glaring at them with pure hatred.

"Didn't we say that we'll be escorting you." James said.

"Didn't we say 'no,' now leave." Kai said still struggling out of Doplh's grip.

"Babe, I know you want me to escort you." Dolph said closer to Kai's face. He looked at Rei and said "you can leave now, the real escort is here," Dolph smirked.

"He asked _me_ to escort him. Now get _your_ filthy hands off of him." Rei threaten.

"Hey, don't you guys start fighting. I don't want to start punishing people." Marcela's warnings didn't make it to either teens ears, since they looked like they were about to have a war.

"Let me go Dolph. Rei is _my_ escort. I _chose_ him!" Kai said glaring at the older teen.

"See he chose me. Now get the hell out." Rei grabbed Kai's small shoulders and forced him out f Dolph's grip. Kai looked up at Rei with a grateful smile. Rei saw him and smile at the younger teen.

"I'm Tala's escort, look who ever the hell you think you are, get out." Bryan said with a death warning.

"I asked Tala way before you." James said.

"So, I don't care. Bryan is my lover." Tala said glaring at James.

It all happened so fast, Tala was on the floor clutching his bruised cheek. James had punched Tala. Bryan was on James in a heart beat, beating the hell out of him. James couldn't fight back since he was caught off guard. Kai, Max, Justin, and Hilary were with Tala comforting him. Marcela ran out off the room looking for some ice. When she came back Tyson and Rei held Bryan. While Eric and Nick held James in place. She gave Tala the ice pack and told him to hold it on his injured cheek.

"Now, the two _gentlemen_ that just came in, I will ask you to leave right now." Marcela said.

James was helped by his little brother Dolph, they were about to leave with anger in their faces. James left with a bloodied and bruised face. The only thing that Bryan had is bloody knuckles, from punching James. Dolph stopped and stared at them "this isn't over yet." they finally left.

"Tala are you alright?" Bryan said hugging his lover.

"Don't worry Bryan, it's just a bruise. It'll go away someday." Tala said hugging him back.

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him." Bryan threaten.

"No matter how cute I find guys hugging, right now we have lessons." Marcela said clapping her hands. Everyone began to form a circle.

"Today we'll learn how to walk straight, with a dictionary on your heads." Marcela smiled while putting some big heavy dictionaries on the table. They were the big and heavy kind. Everyone's eyes widen, when they saw the big fat dictionaries.

"Exactly who has to wear them?" Akito said looking at the big dictionaries with horror.

"Well you guys, duh!" Marcela smiled clapping her hands. Kai and the others looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Hell no! I'm not wearing that big, fat dictionary on my head. What if it breaks our necks or something." Tala glared at her.

"You're exaggerating. It's just for a while until you get the hang of it." Marcela said.

"No you're exaggerating." Mauricio said.

"Do you guys want two books then?" Marcela glared at them.

"What if we can't get the hang of it?" Trey said raising an eyebrow. Kai whished he hadn't said that, he was afraid of the answer.

"Well you guys will keep practicing until you get the hang of it." Marcela said. Everyone gaped in horror.

"We're losing time, hurry get in line for your book. Please don't ambush me." Marcela said sarcasm in her voice, when she saw the boys slowly making their way towards her.

Kai looked at the big fat book in his hands and sighed. He put the heavy book on top of his head trying to balance it. He was doing great for a couple minutes.

"Ow! Damn book fell on my feet!" Kevin said clutching his feet while jumping. Kai quickly took the book off his head with both his small hands, afraid something like that will happen to him.

Some tried to balance the book in their heads, while other had success in balancing the book. It went on for an hour and a half. The escorts were just watching in pity at the younger teens.

"Now then, what we'll be doing next is the escort will pull the chair out for your escorts. Then they will push the chair nice and smoothly with them sitting on the chairs." Marcela said while demonstrating.

Rei and the other escorts did as said and pulled out the chairs. Some of the escorts decided to pull out the chairs all the way making the other boys fall on their butts. Kai, Tala, Justin, and Francisco were all sitting down in chairs. The ones that fell are Jason, Adrian, Kevin, Joe, Anthony, Mauricio, Leo, Akito, Jeff, Trey, Mike, Jake and Alex were all on the ground; blushing. Their escorts Rolf, Patrick, Mason, Jared, Saul, Fredrick, Oscar, Kobe, Tom, Derek, Eddie, Steve, and Nick were all laughing while clutching their stomachs.

"Well since you guys like to play jokes, you all will have some dictionaries on your heads." Marcela said looking not too happy. She walked out the room, when she came back everyone paled. Marcela came in with a cart full of dictionaries. Just where does this woman get all these dictionaries from?

"Come here everyone. NOW!" Marcela barked looking pissed off. Everyone came quickly, not making her more mad.

"Stand straight in a nice straight line. Without moving." Marcela said as she placed two books on everyone, three books on the ones that played the dirty trick.

"You guys will stay like that until I say so. Got it?" Marcela snapped. Everyone nodded.

They all stayed like that for two hours, Kai's neck started to burn with pain. They all now knew not to piss off Marcela next time. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary all felt bad for them, as they saw their suffering faces. Everyone's parents came since it was time to pick their children up.

"Why are they like that?" Roza said looking at her son and nephew.

"They are being punished, some of them decided to play a joke on others." Marcela pointed at the guys that had three heavy dictionaries resting in their heads.

"How long have they been like this?" Lissa said, then looked at Tala noticing a bruise on his cheek. "What happen to my baby?" Lissa said looking horrified.

"Ah, there was a bit of a fight. Two boys came in late, they said that they were both Kai's and Tala's escorts, then their real escorts were battling with each other, until Tala yelled that Bryan is his lover. Then one of the boys punched Tala on the cheek, Bryan quickly reacted, he threw himself at the boy, leaving him all bruised and hurt." Marcela informed the hysterical mother of Tala.

"Can we take them now?" Roza said.

"Sure, but some of them need to be taught a lesson on how to behave with their friends." Marcela smiled.

"Thank you miss." Lissa said walking towards her son taking the books off of him.

"Tala, you got a lot to explain." Lissa said looking mad.

"Mom can we talk when we get home." Tala said knowing his mother was hysterical.

"First, you need to explain what exactly happen to your cheek? Your father and I never hurt you. Second who is this Bryan person? I hear he is your lover!" Lissa said glaring at her son. Tala whished he could crawl under a rock and never come out.

"And third," Lissa began she saw Tala flinched, she hugged him squealing, "I'm happy that you found someone to love!" Lissa finishing. Tala was stunned by his mother's behavior.

"So your not mad at me?" Tala said looking at his mother with shock.

"Why would I be mad at you for?" Lissa let go looking better at her son.

"For me being gay…" Tala said awkwardly.

"Son, I want you to be happy with who ever you choose to be happy with." Lissa said hugging her son. "Now who is this Bryan guy?" she said looking at the guys, until one raised his hand.

"Bryan, wow my son knows how to choose a man. Nice to meet you I'm Lissa." Lissa said smiling at the teen.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Bryan said looking at her.

"Just call me Lissa, son!" Lissa said hugging Bryan by surprise.

"Right." Bryan said awkwardly.

"Kai are you all right?" Roza said looking at her son.

"Yes mother I'm alright." Kai said as he took his books off of himself.

"Here let me help you." Roza grabbed a book making a face." This is a heavy book." Roza said.

"Yes I know." Kai said looking at Rei. He went to help the older teen.

"Are you okay?" Kai said grabbing a book off of Rei.

"Yeah." Rei sounded relief when the books were off of his head.

Roza smiled when her son smiled at another boy. She noticed that her baby boy was crushing on the older teen. "Kai it's time to go now," Roza said.

"Alright mom." Kai said walking her way. The other teen was walking behind him.

"Who's this son?" Roza said interest in her voice.

"Mom this is Rei, my escort. Rei this is my mother." Kai smiled while introducing them.

"Just call me Roza." Roza smiled at Rei. He looked like a nice young man.

"Nice meeting you… Roza." Rei smiled shaking her hand.

"They are staying with us." Kai informed her.

"They?" Roza said looking around for anyone else, that is staying at their home. Until a group of teens came towards their way.

"Mom this is Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Kenny. They are also staying at our home." Kai said.

"Alright then let's go home everyone. And you can call me Roza." Roza smiled at them.

"Bryan, how have you been?" Roza said hugging the taller teen.

"I've been good. How about you and uncle Dimitry?" Bryan said.

"Dimitry and I are doing great, he's at home right now resting." Roza said

They all stepped out of the building and went inside the limo. Stan drove off heading towards the mansion.

Man this was a long chapter… sorry if the names were too long. Also sorry if my fashion sucks, I was struggling on what clothes to choose for my OC people. Next chapter will be on anytime soon. Hope you like it! Please r&r. Thanks!

Midnight XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, I wanted to thank the reviews. So thanks! (A/N: And I totally forgot all about Rei. Nah he didn't have any trouble with the book. Thanks for pointing that out.) Here is chapter 8 hope you like it. I don't own Beyblade!

Chapter 8

Rei woke up with a big headache. His head was hurting, he was beginning to have a fever. He was walking down the stairs… or trying to walk. Kai saw Rei sway a little bit and went up to the older teen. Rei didn't notice Kai approach him until he felt a cool small hand.

"You're starting to get a fever Rei." Kai said with worry in his voice. He was feeling Rei's forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I'll be okay you don't have to worry about me." Rei said pushing Kai's hand away from him blushing.

"Come with me so I can take care of you." Kai said ignoring Rei's request. He pulled the taller teen and trying to bring him up to his room.

Rei couldn't fight Kai because he was way too weak. Rei felt himself falling into darkness. Kai quickly held up Rei with his small body. He struggled trying to keep Rei from falling down. It was dangerous since they were half way up the stairs.

"Tyson, can you help me with Rei." Kai said, seeing Tyson coming down the stairs.

"Sure thing, but what happen to him?" Tyson said worried about his friend.

"He has a fever. Can you help me take him inside my room?" Kai told the older teen.

"Yeah, put him on my back." Tyson said grabbing Rei from both arms and tried to swing him. Kai quickly held Rei from the waist and tried to put him on top of the older teen.

Once Rei was on Tyson's back they headed towards Kai's room. Kai quickly opened his room so he could enter. Tyson followed after him.

"Put him here." Kai said undoing his bed. Tyson put Rei under the warm red satin covers.

"Hey guys, I saw you guys heading over here with Rei on Tyson's back. Is everything okay?" Max said entering the room.

"Everything is cool. Rei just has a fever, that's all." Tyson said blushing seeing the blond. Kai smirked when he saw Tyson blush a bright pink. 'Aw, Tyson has a crush,' Kai thought as he focused on Rei now.

"What's going on we saw Max rushed over here." Hilary said while entering Kai's room. Kenny was on her heels.

"He has a fever and is fainted right now." Tyson said.

"I hope he feels better soon." Hilary said.

Kai went out his door and yelled, "Soku bring some medicine." then Kai came in not bothering to hear her answer.

"Oh my, he's burning up." Hilary said.

Kai went to his bathroom, then came out with a wet cloth. He sat at the edge of the bed near Rei, Kai put the wet cloth on Rei's fore head. He touched Rei's cheek smiling not noticing the smirks everyone gave him.

"Here is the medicine you wanted." Soku said not bothering to knock.

"Thanks." Kai said almost ripping it out of Soku's hand.

"What happened to him?" Soku almost screamed hysterically. Kai glared at her.

"Nothing now get back to work." he said still glaring at her.

"I want to know what happen to him." she said with a cold tone.

"He just has a fever that's all." Hilary said feeling bad for the maid.

"Poor Rei, he should see a doctor someone with experience. Not someone that has no experience at all." Soku said.

"I know how to take care of a sick person." Kai said with a deadly tone. "Get back to work. NOW!" Kai growled at the last word not looking at her anymore.

"Whatever." Soku said glaring at Kai, whishing that she was the one curing Rei.

"Kai you could at least be nice to her, she was worried for Rei." Hilary said after Soku left.

"She does not deserve niceness from me." Kai said.

"Why?" Max said.

"We just don't get along. That's all." Kai said.

"Then why not firing her?" Kenny suggested. Kai shrugged his small shoulders.

"My parents pity her. Her parents died on a horrible car crash, she had no money to pay for the funeral. Even though she looks like she could work at a strip club, I think." Kai mumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh," Hilary said all of the sudden disliking her.

"You can tell that she could work at a place like that." Max said.

"By how?" Kenny and Tyson said. Max mentally kicked their butts.

"I guess none of you realized the way she was dressed, and oh god her make-up was way too thick." Max said sticking his tongue out making a disgusted face.

"Now that you mention it, she was wearing a short and small uniform." Hilary said with a thoughtful expression.

"Is that why you don't like her Kai?" Tyson said.

"It's not that." Kai sighed. "Can we just drop the subject." he said looking at Rei's sleeping face. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, what would happen to practice if he's sick?" Kenny said.

"He'll have to stay so he can get better." Kai said looking at the others.

"No I'll go." came a weak voice. Everyone turned to see Rei struggling to sit, but failed miserably.

"Don't get up! You're sick." Kai said pushing Rei down to the bed so he won't get up again. Realizing where he was touching he quickly took his hands away from Rei's hard chest. Kai was blushing madly hiding his face from everyone else. Everyone noticed and smirked at the younger blushing teen.

"Here's the medicine." Kai said giving Rei the medicine. He swallowed it and drank the water.

"Thanks Kai." Rei said smiling at him. Kai smiled back at him.

"Now get some rest okay." Kai said leaning down kissing his forehead. Kai realized what he just did, his face became many shades of red. Rei also blushed quickly muttering an okay.

"Come on guys lets go. Rei needs his rest." Hilary said pushing everyone out the room. Hilary and the others saw what Kai did to Rei and she smiled while she let everyone out. They all told Rei to feel better soon.

"Kai mind explaining what just happened in their?" Tyson teased a still blushing Kai.

Kai glared at him, "none of your business." he said.

"Don't mind him Kai." Hilary said glaring at Tyson. Kai nodded.

"So have any idea what are you going to do at lessons, since Rei isn't feeling well?" Hilary said looking at Kai while walking down the stairs.

"No I don't." Kai said sighing.

"Are you still going though?" Max said right next to Kai.

"I have to since I cant miss any days. Marcela is a nice lady, but a little too strict. She'll get me in trouble if I don't show up for lessons unless there's an emergency, or we are sick." Kai said sighing again.

"Don't worry Kai. Rei is a fast healer, he wont let you down. He'll have to miss this one day and won't miss anymore." Kenny reassured Kai.

"Okay, thanks." Kai said now on the first floor.

"When do you have to be there?" Tyson said.

"Later on, like in four more hours." Kai said looking at the clock.

"What do you guys want to do before Kai leaves?" Tyson said facing everyone.

"You have anything in mind?" Kenny said.

"Hey I know. Wait here I'll be back." Max said jogging up stairs to his room. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

When he came back there was a box on his hands.

"What's that?" Hilary said.

"It's a game called Twister." Max said smiling. "You guys want to play it?" he said.

"Sure." Hilary said.

"Why not, it could be fun." Kenny said getting up.

"Hey don't forget me!" Tyson yelled right beside Kai. Kai glared at him.

"Do you want to play Kai?" Max said with pleading eyes. Kai looked up the stairs, he feels like he should be with Rei taking care of him. Hilary saw where he was gazing at and smiled.

"Don't worry Kai he'll be okay. He's strong like a tiger." Hilary said smiling at Kai.

"Okay." Kai said walking towards the living room. Everyone followed.

They played the game for two hours straight. Max was in the lead, then it was Kai, since they can move a bit more freely all because their bodies were small. They were all tangled Kenny looked like he was about to fall. On top of Kenny Hilary was struggling since her right hand was on blue, and her left hand had to go all the way on the other side. Tyson was turning purple since his right ear was on the blue and his hand was on the opposite side. Max was on top of him struggling to put his right leg on the yellow trying hard not to bump into Kenny's head. Kai's body was twisted that if something were to move him he would fall. Kenny sneezed, it caused him to fall, Hilary on top of Kenny, Tyson bumped into Max's face. Kai also ended up falling right on top of the others. Both Max and Tyson blushed madly, they bumped into each others lips.

"We lost." Max said from under Kai.

"Yes we did." Tyson said from below Max.

"Guys not to be rude, but can you get off of me." Hilary said from under Tyson.

"Kai how did you end up so comfortable?" Kenny said from the bottom.

"I know how to land." Kai smirked.

"Kai, I'm glad that you look comfortable, but can you get off." Hilary said.

"Fine." Kai said getting off the other teens.

Kai went to check up on Rei in his room. Rei was sound asleep, Kai smiled and closed the door and left to get ready for the lessons. Tala and Bryan were finally done with their business and decided to wait for Kai so they could all leave. Tyson and the others decided to go again. They all went inside the limo only this time Kai sat by himself by the window. He looked to the spot where Rei would normally sit, he felt alone. Kai sighed and stared out the window, some how it looked like it would start to rain anytime soon.

Kai was sitting down with his back straight on the table. Marcela made them sit straight… very straight on their chairs. Kai would rather be with Rei taking care of him than being here. He sighed for the hundredth time that day.

Marcela then tied their shoulders with a scarf each person from the chair all the way around their shoulders. (A/N: If you guys have seen The Princess Diaries where the queen trains her granddaughter table matters then you know what I'm talking about.) Kai could barley reach for the cup. He saw everyone tied up, even the escorts. Tyson and the others watch with amusement at Kai, Tala, and Bryan. The time went fast quickly and Kai was relief. He couldn't wait to get home and see how Rei was doing.

With Rei

Rei woke up feeling much better. Where was he as the first thought occurred to him. Then all of the sudden there was someone lurking in the shadows. He was a bit scared as the person came closer. Then he sighed when he saw Soku, which she appeared with a red laced undergarment that was very revealing. Rei was now panicking as she advanced next to him. Rei quickly decided to try to get out of the way, but Soku almost jumped on the younger teen she landed on the bed right next to him.

"S-Soku what are you doing here?" Rei said trying not to look at the woman who almost has her body exposed.

"I came here to take care of you Rei." Soku said tracing her fingers on his naked hard chest.

"Get out of this room Soku." Rei said getting mad now. How did she get in here? Rei had those thoughts until he remembered that she was a maid. She could have had a master key and easily unlock the door.

"Why? You still are not looking good." Soku said now on top of Rei.

'Damn this girl could weight a lot.' Rei tought then he felt Soku kiss him on the lips. All of the sudden he heard the door open.

He turned around breaking the kiss to see Kai and the others staring at him with wide eyes. Rei saw Kai looking away and quickly ran off. 'Oh no,' Rei thought.

"Rei what the hell are you doing?" Tala said pissed off at him.

"Rei…"Bryan said not believing what he is seeing. Didn't both Kai and Tala warned him to stay away from that whore.

"Listen guys, it's not what it looks like. Please hear me out." Rei said. He got up and pushed Soku away from himself.

"We've seen enough Rei." Tala said storming off.

"No I just woke up, then I found her in this room." Rei said now getting up. Soku crossed her arms around her generosity cleavage, pissed off that Kai has ruined her plans once again.

Kai had tears running down his eyes. How could Rei do this to him. 'I warned you Rei,' Kai began to cry a bit, I hate you. Kai thought as he was walking through the park it began to rain hard. He didn't care if he got wet, he just felt like he had been stab a thousand times when he saw Soku kissing Rei. He just realized that he loves Rei with all his heart. Why did this had to happen. He sat at the bench letting the rain soak him.

"I hate you Rei!" Kai screamed as he began to cry harder falling in his knees, pounding the ground with both his fists.

Sorry it took long to update. I'm beginning to have writers block.(NOOOO!) Ideas are welcome. Anyways _Love Story _is out no one has read or reviewed it (sniff…sniff). So please read it and tell me how it is. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me! Please r&r thanks!

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! X3 WOOT 2011!

Midnight XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Thank you for reviewing! XD Here is chapter 9 I don't own Beyblade, (T-T) any ways enjoy.

Chapter 9!

"Rei why'd you kiss her?" Hilary said after a while.

"It's not me Soku came in and jumped on me. Then she took advantage and kissed me." Rei said after a while. He felt like crying.

"But, weren't you kissing her too?" Max said after a while getting over his shock.

"No she kissed me." Rei growled at the kissed word.

"You are going to tell Kai right?" Kenny said.

"No, I'll just go out with Soku then get married." Rei said in sarcastic voice.

"Really?" Tyson said not catching the sarcastic in Rei's voice.

Rei gave a murderous glare at him. "Tyson I was being sarcastic… idiot." he growled at the dark haired teen.

"Okay, okay. Jeez don't get pissed off," Tyson said getting scared of the glare that Rei gave him.

"I have to tell him the truth." Rei sighed a small and sad one.

"All of it right Rei?" Hilary said knowing Rei's feelings for Kai are not just friendly.

"Yup. All of it even how I feel." Rei said blushing a bit. "But what if he hates me?" Rei said.

"He wont hate you Rei. Just tell him how you feel." Hilary said with a small smile on her lips.

"Guys Kai is not here!" Bryan came running Tala on his heels.

"We can't find him anywhere in the house." Tala said then pointed at Rei, "you! If something bad happens to him I will never forgive you." with that he glared.

"We have to go find him now!" Max said getting a bit scared.

"What if he ran outside?" Kenny said looking out the window.

"Outside? Its pouring out there and there is lightning." Hilary said as lightning was heard.

"Where could he be?" Tyson said.

"Maria get us a couple of rain coats." Bryan yelled from the door.

"I'll help look for him too." Rei said looking for his clothes.

"Rei you were sick a while ago. You just can't go out now." Hilary said.

"Sorry but Kai needs me right now." Rei said putting his clothes on. Hilary turned so he could dress comfortably.

"Fine." Hillary pouted crossing her arms.

"Okay, Tyson you're going to look in downtown. Max you will look by the school. Tala you'll be looking by the bridge. Rei you will look in the park. Kenny and Hilary will stay here in case Kai comes here. Get us who ever finds Kai first. Got it?" Bryan said in a commanding voice.

"Where are you going to look?" Tyson said.

"I'll jog all on the other way of the city and look for him." Bryan said.

Everyone nodded. Maria came in with a couple of rain coats. Max wore a light purple coat, Tyson wore a dark blue one, Tala wore a light blue coat, Bryan a black one, and Rei wore a light green one. Once everyone had their rain coats on they quickly went their ways.

"Kai I hope you're okay, I'm sorry." Rei ran towards the park. He thanked whoever was up there, because Bryan had showed them around town when they first came.

Kai was walking through the park shivering and coughing violently. His clothes clung to his body like a second skin. He kept walking through the park until he found a bench, he sat on the bench still shivering. He rubbed his hands on to his arms.

"Damn I should have gotten a coat." Kai cursed.

All of the sudden his body felt heavy, his eyes started to get heave as well. Lightning was heard in a heartbeat later, Kai squeaked and jumped at the same time. Kai began to lie down falling asleep. No he couldn't what if this was his last night? But he couldn't help it, sleep was in his mind. Maybe just a short nap, Kai thought as sweet black waters took over him.

Max was looking around the school to see if he was there. He even had to look up the trees.

"Kai, where are you?" Max shouted. He kept looking all around the campus

Tyson was looking downtown seeing the peoples faces in case Kai was disguising himself. He also went inside the stores to see if he was inside.

"Dam it where are you Kai?" Tyson shouted. The people looked at him like he was crazy or something. Tyson didn't care if the people thought he was crazy he just wanted to find Kai now. He kept running through the streets.

Tala was looking on the bridge all around the bridge. He even looked under the bridge to see if he was taking shelter there. He wasn't there either.

"Kai where are you?" Tala whispered. He silently prayed that nothing bad will happen to him.

"Kai please if you're here please answer me!" Tala said as he kept looking for him.

Rei was just getting out of the playground when he saw a small figure laying on the bench. He crept closer to find a very ghost white shivering Kai, his lips were a blue color and he was soaked.

"Kai!" Rei said getting scared. He touched him to see if he was real, once he touched the younger teen Rei felt that his hand was touching fire. He quickly took his hand off of the younger teen. "Shit, you have a bad fever." Rei muttered.

He quickly took off his coat and put it on Kai. He lifted Kai up and began to run towards the mansion. 'Hold on Kai we're almost there, just a little bit.' Rei thought as he picked up his paste.

"Rei!" Rei slowed but didn't stop jogging. He turned around to find a light purple coat joining him on the jog.

"Max go warned the others that I found Kai." Rei said and once again picked up his paste and ran faster.

"Don't worry I'll go warn the others." with that Max left the opposite direction.

Rei ran as fast as he could, not bothering to stop or slowing down. He made it to the mansion and opened the door. He didn't care that his clothes were soaked and wet. Rei just kept jogging towards the stairs without stopping.

"Rei, how is Kai?" Hilary said jogging with him.

"Hilary go and find Maria quick." Rei said and ran towards his room.

He placed the still shivering boy on his bed and was undressing him.

"Can I help with anything?" Kenny said from the door of Rei's room.

"Actually yes. Can you look inside the closet and look for a shirt big enough that will fit Kai." Rei ordered.

By the time Kenny found a big shirt Rei was done undressing Kai. He put Kai a big red cotton shirt that stopped by his mid thigh. Hilary and Maria came just on time as well.

"What happen to Kai?" Maria said with concern in her face.

"He was in the rain for a long time." Kenny said looking at the woman.

"I'll call a doctor and his parents." with that Maria left. She came back after a while with a lot of blankets. She quickly wrapped the blankets on Kai.

"Here I'll help." Rei said wrapping Kai with the blankets.

"The doctor is on his way, so are his parents as well." Maria said.

"Okay thank you." Hilary said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go wait for their arrival." Maria said and left after the others nodded.

"I like her a lot." Hilary said. The others nodded.

"Kai I'm so sorry, please wake up." Rei said. "It's all my fault." Rei almost had tears in his eyes.

After a while the doctor came and shoving everyone out of the door. Rei and the others were scared for Kai.

"Rei, Hilary, Kenny! What happen? How is Kai?" Tyson said. The others right on his heels.

"The doctor came and shoved us out." Kenny said.

"Bummer." Max said.

"This is all your fault Rei." Tala growled at him ready to fight the older teen.

"Don't you think I have had enough. I know it's my fault that Kai is sick, just leave me alone alright." Rei warned glaring at Tala, getting ready to defend himself and strike at any moment.

"Enough!" Bryan said glaring at both his lover and friend. "Kai will be pissed as hell if he found out that you guys are going to start to fight." Bryan said.

"Bryan's right." Max said. "Just drop it. Kiss and make up." he smiled.

"No kissing though." Bryan glared at Max.

"Don't worry Bryan, they're not going to kiss." Tyson said patting Bryan on the back.

"Fine I'll forgive you just this once. Screw up and there won't be a second chance." Tala said going to his boyfriend.

"Where is my baby boy?" Roza said coming towards them.

"He's inside with the doctor." Hilary pointed to the door. On cue the doctor came outside.

"Kai will be fine he just needs rest. I just gave him a shot and some medicine. He should wake up in a while or so." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor Quinn." Roza said as she quickly went inside and checked on her baby boy.

Roza spotted him on the bed asleep. "Oh my baby are you okay? It's okay mommy is here to take care of you!" Roza said hugging her sleeping son with a teary face.

"Didn't the doctor said to leave him to rest?" Hilary said from the door.

"She has way too much energy for a mom." Max said.

Rei saw from the door and wanted to hug Kai like that. 'Man he won't wake up until tomorrow.' Rei thought and sighed.

"Don't worry aunt Roza, Kai will be alright." Bryan said putting a hand on Roza's shoulder.

"Yes I know. Sometimes I get carried away and think he's still a baby." Roza said.

"Why don't we leave him to rest alright aunt Roza." Bryan said taking her outside the room.

"Alright but I'll be back later." Roza said joining everyone out the door.

They all left except for Rei. He stood outside the of view until everyone was out of sight. He went inside once the coast was clear, then he spotted Kai on his back. Rei walked up to the sleeping boy, he still looked a bit pale.

"Kai I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Rei said then leaned down to capture Kai's lips with his own.

There you go another chapter hope you people like it! Please r&r!

Midnight XD


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update. Thank you people that reviewed, you guys rock! XD Anyways here is chapter 10! Enjoy I don't own Beyblade!

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry Kai. Please forgive me." Rei said then leaned down to capture Kai's lips with his own.

He stayed like that for a couple more seconds tasting Kai's sweet lips in the darkness. His lips were still a bit cold. Rei quickly pulled away from Kai's addictive lips, he blushed a bit.

"Tell me why should I forgive you?" Kai said without opening his eyes. Rei blushed even more.

"Y-you're awake?" Rei said looking at Kai in shock. He thought that Kai was asleep.

"Duh, my mom woke me up when she hugged me." Kai said opening his eyes. A blush was made visible on his cheeks. Rei could see the blush a bit.

"Kai please let me explain everything, hear me out." Rei said.

"Why should I? You hurt me." Kai said finding the floor more interesting.

"Kai look at me." Rei said. Kai still didn't look at him. Rei sighed, he grabbed Kai's chin and forced him too look at his eyes. Crimson met gold. "Kai you're going to listen to me." Rei said still looking at his crimson eyes.

"Whatever." Kai said looking away from Rei's eyes.

"Soku came into my room when I woke up. She took me by surprise, she jumped my bed and kissed me-" Rei was cut off.

"Just at the same time we show up. What a coincidence." Kai glared at Rei.

"Kai just listen to me she forced herself on me." Rei said.

"I believe you Rei. It just hurts so much." Kai said looking at Rei's gold eyes.

"What hurts?" Rei said with relief since Kai believed him.

"Nothing." Kai said getting out of Rei's hold.

"Kai, I love you." Rei said holding Kai's chin with both his hands, foreheads touching.

Kai's breath stopped. Did he just say that he loved him? Kai's heart began to race. Some how he felt happiness spread in his heart. "Rei, I love you too." Kai blushed when he said that. The lightning outside showed Kai's blush, and Rei felt happy. He kissed Kai, it was a sweet innocent kiss at first. Then it began to get more and more passionate.

"I guess Rei can take care of Kai." both said teens froze. They turned around to Bryan and a bunch of smirking teens.

"How long were you there?" Kai tried to glare, but he was blushing. Rei thought he looked cute.

"Just long enough to see you guys kiss and make-up." Tala said hugging his boyfriend.

"Yay you guys are finally together." Max cheered.

"Way to go Rei!" Tyson said from behind Max.

"Aw you guys make such a cute couple!" Hilary said.

"Where is Soku?" Kai said. He wanted a 'nice' and 'friendly' chat with her.

"She's… I don't know?" Kenny said.

"Where are you going?" Rei said as he saw Kai standing up.

Kai noticed that this was not his room. He also noticed that he was just wearing a bit red shirt that stopped by his thighs. "To Soku's room." Kai growled as he tried to walking out the door. He felt dizzy.

"How can you move the doctor drugged you." Bryan said in amazed.

"They're not going to stop me from facing that bitch." Kai said wobbling in the hallway.

Soku was pissed that Kai had ruined her plans. She was going to get rid of Kai for good. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud kick on her door.

"There you are, you bitch." it was Kai. He was glaring at her. He grabbed a pair of sweats from his room, while he was coming to face her.

"Have you ever heard of knocking brat." Soku said glaring at him as well.

"You just don't know when to leave people alone." Kai said in a deadly tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soku said standing up. She switched back to her uniform, thank god.

"I want you to leave and never show you're disgusting face ever again." Kai said in his icicle voice, ignoring Soku.

"What? You're parents will have to fire me! I will stay here, Rei is mine." Soku shouted at Kai, who didn't flinch at all.

"Soku you need help." another voice said. Soku saw Rei appear outside her room.

"Rei, my love!" Soku jumped from her bed and was almost running towards Rei.

"No Soku." Rei held her away from him, once he saw her coming towards him.

"What Rei? What's going on?" Soku said looking about to cry.

"Soku I don't love you." Rei said without emotion in his voice.

"But Rei I do love you." Soku was sobbing a bit. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Listen stay the hell away from my Rei. Or I will kill you." Kai growled. Rei blushed when Kai said 'his Rei,' then turned to Soku.

"Just leave Soku." Rei let go of her and walked right behind Kai.

"Rei…" she trailed off when she saw Kai leaning his head to Rei's hard chest. Soku wanted to kill him. She got up, "fine I will leave." Soku said going to her closet grabbing a suitcase and packing.

"Fine by us." Kai said and left with Rei.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei said looking at a thoughtful Kai.

"Huh- oh nothing." Kai said. 'It was too easy,' Kai tought as they left to join the others.

"Say Kai, are we together? You know a couple…" Rei said blushing a bit.

"Do you want us to be together?" Kai chuckled at Rei's blushed.

"I want us to be an item." Rei said looking at Kai. Making the said teen stop and stare at his cat-like eyes.

"Then we are officially together." Kai said getting closer to Rei's face.

"Great, you're all mine." Rei smiled an evil smile. He reached down to capture Kai's soft lips with his own.

"Just watch Kai Hiwatari, I will get my hands on Rei." Soku said walking out of the mansion.

"I just need to get you out of the picture." Soku laughed. "You'll regret taking my Rei away from me Kai." Soku laughed like a maniac walking down the street.

"Can it lady." a guy said looking at her weird.

"Wait, did you just said Kai?" another guy said looking exactly like the first speaker.

"Yes I did. Why?" Soku said.

"By any chance is his last name Hiwatari?" the other boy said.

"Yes. How do you know?" Soku said.

"That bastard Rei has my Kai." the other teen said.

"Well that bastard Kai took my Rei!" Soku glared at him. How dare he call Rei a bastard.

"Look. You want Rei, I want Kai and my brother wants Tala. Maybe we can work out something together." he says.

"Hmm, maybe. But who're you guys? Wait. You want Tala?" Soku said.

"I'm Dolph, and this is my older twin brother James. Yes my brother James desires Tala, like I desire Kai, and you Rei. Nice to meet you, and you are?" Dolph said.

"I'm Soku. So what's the plan?" Soku said smirking.

"Alright, do you have a place to stay?" James said looking at her suitcase.

"No I just got fired from my job at the _Hiwatari_ mansion as a maid." Soku said hissing on the Hiwatari name.

"Come with us at our place so we could work out on our plans." Dolph said smirking.

"Why thank you." Soku said as the twins led the way where thy live.

Uh-oh! What are they planning? If you guys want to keep reading then review please! Sorry again for taking too long I know it's short.

Midnight XD


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome XD! Here is chapter 11, I hope you guys don't mine me doing a little some skipping I didn't know what else to write. Enjoy! Don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 11

It's been a month and a half since Soku left. Kai, Rei, Tala, and Bryan kept on going to their lessons. The boutique lady called to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari that Kai's dress was finished, and they need to pick it up. They agreed to go on Thursday at five o' clock in the after noon.

"Kaaaiiii!" Roza said almost singing. Kai did not like one thing about his mother's voice.

"Yes mom?" Kai said looking at her. Rei was behind him curiously looking at the woman.

"The lady called that we have to go on Thursday to pick up your dress!" Roza said smirking at her son.

"So you want me to go?" Kai said knowing the answer.

"Yes baby boy. Thursday tomorrow. I'll call Marcela and cancel practice for you tomorrow." Roza muttered the last part to her self.

"Can I come?" Rei said a bit to loud and excited. Then Max and Hilary heard him and got curios.

"Well-"

"No!" Kai cut his mother off.

"Why?" Rei wanted to smother him right there, but refused to his mother was there.

"Kai is right!" Roza said getting excited like a three-year-old getting a pony for her birthday.

"What?" both teens said dumbfounded.

"Well he could be surprised for that day!" Roza clapped her hands smiling.

"Great idea Roza!" Max said behind her.

"Right." she giggled a bit.

"Can I go?" Max smiled sweetly at her.

"Why not, you could go." Roza warned seriously.

"Yes." Max jumped up and down cheering.

"What about me? Can I come?" Hilary said also pleading.

"Like I told your friend Max, yes." Roza said.

"All right!" both teens said happy. Rei groaned.

"Okay Kai I want you to be ready so we can leave." Roza said back in her cheerful voice.

"Man," Kai muttered.

"Tala went to see his dress today, by the way." Roza said noticing Bryan walking towards them looking annoyed.

"Bryan did Tala really go get his dress?" Kai said.

"Yes." Roza answered for him, "aw Bryan feeling moody? Tala will come back." Roza said hugging the taller male.

"Yeah…"Bryan said then sighed.

The next day both Kai's parents along with Max, Hilary, and himself were heading to the dreadful boutique.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari. I will be back with Kai's dress in a bit." the lady said and went to the back.

"Mom, can I wear the dress to see if it fits?" Kai said. His mom had a blank expression.

"Don't worry, I took some time to measure you when you sleep at night. You haven't gained or lost weight." Roza smiled at her son.

"You WHAT?" Kai said in shock. Max and Hilary looked stunned.

"You heard me Kai." Roza snickered at her son.

"Who-"

"Here is the dress and the other things you told me for the dress to become puffy." the lady smiled. Not knowing that she cut off Kai.

"Thank you." Roza said quickly took the black bag containing Kai's dress.

"Can I see my dress?" Kai said looking at the long black bag.

"When the celebration comes." Dimitry looked at his son with a warm gaze.

"Fine." Kai threw his hands up in the air.

"I can't wait to see Kai in the dress huh." Hilary said to Max.

"I wonder if can see it." Max muttered, Roza heard him and smiled.

"You guys can. Just don't you dare ruin the surprise." she smiled sweetly at them. They nodded excitedly. "Alright let's go home!" Roza almost jumped inside the car. Dimitry following his wife more careful.

"We're back!" Max yelled.

"That was quick." Tyson said walking to them.

"Yeah, we just had to pick the dress." Hilary said.

"Where's Bryan?" Kai said coming inside looking grouchy.

"He left." Kenny said.

"Well I'm going to go see the dress. Max, Hilary you guys coming? Any one else?" Roza said walking towards the stair.

"YES!" both said teens almost ran towards Roza.

"Us too!" Tyson said joining them. Kenny went as well.

"Hey." Kai turned around to see Rei hugging him.

"Hey, Rei." Kai cuddled Rei resting his head on Rei's shoulder.

"Did you see your dress?' Rei said hugging Kai closer to his body.

"No!" Kai growled.

"Why?" Rei looked down at his lover.

"Because it's going to be a surprise. And my mom was measuring me every night in case I lose, or gain weight." Kai added the last part in case Rei asked.

"Oh." was all Rei could say. "Are you ready for the celebration?" he said.

"I'm nervous." Kai admitted.

"I'll be there for you Kai. I love you." Rei kissed Kai on his lips.

"I know. I love you as well." Kai leaned up to the kiss. They kissed for a while until…

"Oh mi gosh, Kai your dress I beautiful-" Hilary cut off her sentence as she saw the couple pull away quickly. Blushing madly.

"Hilary's right, it's pretty." Max said smiling.

"You're going to look great Kai." Kenny said.

"How does it look like?" Rei quickly said.

"Sorry Rei but our lips are sealed." Tyson smirked at the glare Rei gave him.

"Grr." Rei glared at everyone smirking.

"You'll have time to look at it at the celebration." Kai put a hand on his arm smiling.

"Fine." Rei gave up.

"Hey guys what's up!" Tala made his way to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Not much but we had a day off today." Kai said.

"That's why I came since you missed it the teacher wanted me to tell you to get ready for tomorrow." Tala said smirking.

"What about tomorrow?" Rei and Kai said at the same time.

"We are starting to dance with books on our heads." Bryan answered before Tala could have said anything. Tala scowled while Bryan smirked.

"Ugh," Kai groaned.

"That sounds easy." Rei said. Everyone looked at him like he had grew another head.

"What?" Tyson said.

"Well back then when we got in trouble we had to carry a book in our heads, well it was easy for me." Rei said like he was talking about the weather.

"No wonder I didn't see any pain in your eyes." Tala accused.

"Like I said it's easy for me." Rei said.

Everyone let go of the subject when dinner was announced. Both Kai's parents were there already.

"Tyson eat like a normal person please!" Hilary whispered at Tyson, that was sitting next to her. She looked at Kai's parents which had disturbing faces, she blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't Hilary I'm hungry." Tyson said chewing with his mouth open.

"EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSE! YOU-" Hilary scolded him. Tyson tuned her out.

Tyson glared at her. Then grabbed some smash potato with his fingers and smeared it on Hilary's cheek. Hilary stopped what she was doing at look at Tyson in horror. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR TYSON!" Hilary yelled at him looking frustrated.

"To shut you up." Tyson smirked. Max sweat dropped and moved away from Tyson. Which was a wise choice for him, if Max wanted to be scolded along with Tyson.

"Poor Tyson, he just dug up his grave." Kenny muttered to Tala who nodded and smirking.

"I actually want to see that happen." Bryan said from besides Tala.

"Well if Tyson doesn't want to shut up then he will end up in the grave." Rei said.

"Well if she does kill him here we'll just dispose of the body-" something hit Kai in the face.

"You're real nice Kai." Tyson said mash potato in his hand and threw it at Bryan. "That goes for you as well Bryan." Tyson said.

Both Kai and Bryan had death written in their faces. Bryan grabbed his food and walked to Tyson. Kai mirroring his move and walked when they were behind the navy haired teen. Both of them dumped their plates on Tyson and dragged him off.

"What are they going to do?" Max asked a bit nervously.

"Well something like that happen in school." Dimitry said eating calmly. "The students had a food fight in the cafeteria. A boy started, the food landed on Kai and Bryan while they were eating." he said.

"One day the boy, and the other day no boy." Roza smiled. "Then a janitor found the boy tied up." Roza giggled. "The boy kept blaming my baby boy, and Bryan for throwing him in there. But he didn't have any proof, then later I caught them laughing in Kai's room confessing." Roza finished.

"Did you get them in trouble?" Hilary said now fearing Tyson's life.

"They were in trouble. Bryan was sent off to Japan for a while. And for Kai well since all the kids that are participating in the ceremony helped me out." Roza smiled.

"How did they help you?" Tala said curious in his eyes.

"Well I came up with the idea, and convinced everyone." Roza smile turned into an evil smirk.

"So it was you with the evil plans!" Tala said.

"Some how I knew you'd do something like that mom." Kai came back. Bryan right besides him.

"Where is Tyson?" Max said noticing that the navy blue haired teen wasn't with them anymore.

"Somewhere in the house." Bryan took his seat right next to Tala.

"Is he okay?" Kenny said.

"Maybe." Kai sat right next to Rei.

"Soku you are a genius." James smirked.

"Now let's wait for it to happen." Soku smirked as well.

"Do you think this would work?" Dolph started to have second thoughts.

"You dare defy my brilliant plan Dolph?" Soku growled at the said teen.

"No, but isn't this wrong?" Dolph said scared now.

"God Dolph are you a baby?" James said glaring at his younger brother. Dolph didn't answer.

"Who cares if you're to chicken to get what you want. You know you have to fight for the one you love." Soku said to Dolph.

"Fine." Dolph said.

So you like? Hate! Did I skip too much? Oh well! Anyways please leave a review, it's my life! What happen to Tyson?

Midnight XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Thank you for reviewing XD! I also have a question… and need an answer. If I post a Kane x Ozuma fic will you guys read it, especially if it's a female Ozuma? Please let me know. Enjoy I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 12

Rei went with Bryan to go get his tuxedo, since it will be ready within two weeks. Which was perfect since they had only three weeks left. Marcela was pushing the limit with them, now they spent almost the whole day practicing with the books.

"Are you nervous Kai?" Rei said with his arms wrapped around his waist. They were in Rei's room sitting on his bed.

"Yes." Kai said blushing a bit.

"Don't worry just wait for those three weeks away. Before you know it will be over." Rei said smiling at him.

"Yeah… you're right. But at least you'll be right next to me." Kai said leaning on Rei.

"You know it." Rei said snuggling him on the neck.

"What's that?" Kai said pointing at the drawer.

"These, I won them at the arcade beck in Japan." said Rei. "You want one?" Rei said grabbing the stuff animals. One was a tiger, while the other one was a bird with a long tail.

"Sure." Kai said looking at the bird-looking one with interest. "Can I have this one?" he said holding the bird.

"It's all yours." Rei smiled at him.

"Thanks." said Kai giving him a thank you kiss. Rei kissed him back.

"How did Max like his little gift?" Rei smirked.

"He loved it that much that they didn't came out for days." Kai also smirked, remembering what Bryan and himself did to the midnight haired teen.

Flashback

"What should we do to him Bryan?" Kai said glaring at Tyson. Tyson was death pale seeing Bryan's and Kai's deadly faces.

"I say we lock him up for a while. Then take him out and whip him until he apologizes." Bryan said smirking.

"Don't be that brutal Bryan." Kai sighed.

"Fine, do you have any ideas?" Bryan said looking at his cousin.

"Let's lock him up in Max's bed with only his boxers on." Kai said. Bryan smirked. Tyson paled.

Both of them started to undress Tyson; he couldn't defend himself since he was tied up. After they were one, they made their was towards Max's room and left him tied on the bed. Bryan had two hand cuffs, both started to cuff him to the bed. Tyson began to scream, Kai shut him up by using a scarf and tied it around his mouth. Both snickered at him.

"Hope Max loves his present." Bryan said.

"Oh trust me he will." Kai smirked.

"Mfgh mgfh" Tyson said trying to speak through the scarf in his mouth.

"Sorry Tyson. It was either this or Bryan's idea." Kai smiled sweetly at the said teen.

"Let's go." Bryan said heading towards the door. Kai followed looking at Tyson one more time before he left.

End of flash back

"You dirty little boy." Rei smirked at him.

"Well he's too stupid to make a move. So we 'helped' him." Kai said.

"Awe that's sweet. But would you really whip him?" Rei said.

"Not me, Bryan on the other hand…" Kai trailed off.

"Nice." Rei said.

They were enjoying each other's company until Hilary came inside.

"Hey Kai can you come to the mall with me!" Hilary said.

"Sure, but why?" Kai looked at her suspicious.

"Well the celebration is coming, and I want to book an appointment for you, and Tala." Hilary said smiling.

"Appointment for what exactly, if I may ask." Kai said now worried.

"I want you guys to get fake nails!" Hilary said cheerfully. Kai paled, Rei was quiet.

"You want me to have those freaking fake, annoying nails?" Kai almost yelled at her.

"Uh… yeah. Now let's go book you up!" Hilary said. She grabbed Kai and left, Rei following them.

"But what if I don't want my nails done!" Kai said trying to let go of her.

"Tala! Thank god I found you! Let's go!" Hilary grabbed his arm and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Tala was caught by surprise. "Where we going?" he said.

"To book in a day before for you guy's celebration!" Hilary said. Tala had a horror face.

"Bryan help me!" Tala said trying to grab Bryan, who was left behind with a confused face.

"Where are they going?" Bryan said to Rei. Rei told him and Bryan smirked. "Let's go with them." he said and followed.

"By any chance, did my mom send you?" Kai said looking at the window from the limo.

"Kai how could you blame her?" Hilary had a fake surprise look.

"Just a lucky guess." Kai knew that his mother and Hilary would become good friends. Somehow they have the same energetic attitude.

The driver took them to the mall. Hilary almost went mad looking at how big the mall was. It look six stories high, people were coming in and out.

"Let's go!" Hilary said looking at Kai, Tala, Rei, and Bryan. Rei, and Bryan followed her since their lovers were dragged off. Tyson, Max and Kenny stayed home, which was smart thing to do.

"The salon is in the third floor." Kai said.

"Well let's go!" Hilary said once again, grabbing Kai and Tala's arms and left. Rei and Bryan following her.

They made their way to the third floor. Many girls were whispering and looking at their direction. Some giggled pointing at them and blushing, while others glared at Hilary. Kai wanted to crawl under a rock right now. Tala wanted to shoot himself. Bryan wanted to strangle them, for suggesting such dirty things about his lover. Rei sighed, ignored them and continued. Hilary was oblivious since she wanted to arrive at the salon soon. They arrived, a woman that was finishing cutting some girl's hair saw them.

"One moment and I'll one with you." she said finishing.

"Alright." Hilary smiled.

They waited just a couple more minutes until the woman was finally done.

"May I help you with something?" the woman said.

"Yes, my friends will like to book an appointment for their nails." Hilary said politely.

"Well let's see who they are." the woman said.

"But could you come to their home?" Hilary said.

"Yes." the woman said.

"Great!" Hilary said, "so the appointment is a day before the celebration." Hilary said.

"Yes I can. Who are they?" the woman said now getting excited.

"Kai and Tala." Hilary pointed at them.

The woman looked at them up and down. "What color will your dresses be?" she said smiling hard.

"My dress color is a royal blue." Tala said.

"And, mine is a crimson red." Kai mumbled almost sounded in agony.

"Very well. I will be there around six o'clock." the woman said smiling.

"Thank you very much." Hilary said. They left the salon. "I need to buy something." Hilary said smiling.

"I knew it." Rei sighed head. Bryan looked like he was about to cry.

"Let's go!" Hilary said almost running to the first shop.

An hour later the guys had their hands full of shopping bags. Hilary still had three more floors to go. Kai wanted to throw the bags and run for dear life. Finally after they were out of the mall the guys had their arms full of boxes, and bags.

"My arms are about to fall off!" Bryan whined looking at his arms.

"My arms are dead!" Rei said.

"Your arms are dead! I wish mine were like that! I can feel my muscles burning." Tala said.

"I can barely move them. That's it I'm never going shopping with you again, as long as I live." Kai said glaring at Hilary.

"You men are all babies." Hilary said.

"I agree with Kai. Women are dangerous when it comes to shopping." Tala muttered under his breath. Hilary glared at him.

"Now I get it 'shop until you drop'." Kai said from his seat in the limo.

"I'll take care of you." Rei said trying to hug Kai with his 'dead arms'.

"Thanks." Kai snuggled on the raven haired teen's neck.

Well that was random, I wasn't going to put the mall trip! (Oh well.) I really had trouble how to end it so… hope you guys like it. Sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. Please REVIEW! Sorry again if I skipped up ahead.

Midnight XD


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing, for putting me on alert fovoring the story etc. I'm very happy! XD Now here is chapter 13, I'm sorry it took sooooo long! I had problesm with my computer and other stuff... Sorry Enjoy I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 13

Soku was waiting impatiently for the man to hurry up. She was about to leave, when she noticed a figure coming closer to her. She saw that it was the same man she was waiting for.

"So you have it?" Soku said noticing that the man had one of those big coats.

"Don't worry. Everything you need is in here." the man smirked.

"Finally, is this really what it is? I don't want you to lie to me." Soku said looking at the man in the eye. He was taller than her.

"Yes it is. I recommend you not to open it until you need it. Here." the mysterious man handed Soku a brown bag.

"I hope you're right." Soku said grabbing the bag greedily. She gave him the money.

"It's a pleasure doing business with a lovely young woman." he said.

"Whatever, and thank you so much." with that Soku left without turning back at the man. She smirked her plan was going accordingly. 'Just wait Rei, soon you'll be running to my arms.' Soku smirked even more, as she clutched the brown bag to her chest.

"Okay guys, to day we'll be learning how to walk with high heels!" Marcela said holding up a box full of new high heels. All the guys paled.

"No one told me of this!" Tala said.

"Well since you will be wearing a dress you'll need high heels. You can't wear a dress with sneakers on." Marcela said looking at Tala.

"Wait, it's only for the guys that are going to wear the dress?" Rei said looking hopeful.

"Yup! Unless you guys want to join in." Marcela said smirking.

"NO!" all the escorts said… shouted.

"Just end my misery!" Tala said to Kai while his knees were on the floor.

"I wish I could but, if I suffer you suffer as well." Kai said sighing.. Tala scowled at him.

"Tala, you're not going to die just by wearing high heels." Marcela said sarcastic in her voice.

"But isn't this doing too much?" Justin said.

"He's right." Kai said backing him up.

"Ditto." Francisco said glaring at her.

"You guys it's just for one day." Marcela reasoned with them… tried at least.

"Yeah, but we could die in that one day!" Tala said standing up fast.

"Just wear them. What are you? A wuss? Chicken? Sissy boy." Marcela said knowing she might of hit a nerve.

"Give me those shoes!" Tala and the other boys were fighting for the shoes.

"Exactly how do you know their sizes?" Bryan asked curiusly.

"I told their mothers, and they gladly gave me their shoe sizes, and I made sure to get them a bit bigger sizes." Marcela said like nothing.

"Smart." Rei said. Marcela smirked.

"Give me that shoe is my size!" Tala was heard from the background. All of the other boys sweat dropped.

"No way it's mine!" they kept on trying to rip the shoes from each other.

"I already got mine." Kai said holding his high heels.

"Wow you're fast." Rei said smiling.

"Well while Tala was being all dramatic, I was smart enough to grab my shoes first. Then everyone came at me like mad." Kai said.

"Nice job. Now put them on." Marcela said.

"Whatever." Kai said while walking to the nearest chair. He sat down taking off his shoes, and socks. He looked at the black high heels with fear, that they might jump and start stabbing him with the pointy tip. He sighed again and put them on.

"Ha, I got my shoes!" Tala got out of the mop of guys, showing off his heels. Kai, Rei, Bryan and Marcela all sweat dropped. "What?" he said.

"Nothing just put them on." Marcela said.

"Fine." Tala said sitting next to Kai.

"Whoa, they're really hard to walk on." Kai said swaying and trying to walk. Tala finished and also tried to walk.

"Man, how do women walk in these?" Tala said also looking like he's about to fall.

"I don't know? I see my mom almost running in them." Kai said holding the wall behind him.

"No kidding. My mom runs with them fast." Tala said.

"You look cute in high heels." Bryan said smirking.

"Shut it." Tala glared at him.

"I'll help you." Rei said holding Kai from the waist. Kai blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Kai says blushing still.

"Alright people, put your heels on and come make a circle!" Marcela ordered. "oh and no help by the way!" she smirked. The other guys looked at her in horror.

When the guys were finished they wobbled to Marcela. She smiled when they began to make a circle. While Rei and the other made another circle on the outside.

"I'm falling!" Tala said, and fell face first. "Ow!" he said, face still on the floor.

"Tala are you alright?" Bryan helped his lover up.

"Yeah." Tala said rubbing his nose. Bryan helped him up, and went back into a circle.

"Okay… now where were we…" Marcela put a finger under her chin. "Oh, the boys with heels please turn to face you're partner. Partners you know what to do." Marcela said with a grin on her face.

The boys did as told. Rei put one arm around Kai's waist, while the other one held on Kai's small hand. The others did the same, and started to dance swiftly around.

"Why are you blushing?" Rei said.

"No reason." Kai looked down a light blush was on his cheeks.

"Could it be because my hand is on your small back?" Rei said smirking. Bringing Kai closer to him.

"No." Kai's blush was more visible now.

"Just kiss already." Tala said smirking, as he and Bryan were waltzing next to them.

Kai glared at him and Rei smiled. Taking advantage of Kai being distracted, Rei gave a quick peck on his lips. Kai's eyes widen and looked at Rei with horror. Rei just gave him an innocent smile. Kai just pouted.

"Yay, you guys worked hard. You have the rest of the day off." Marcela said smiling.

"The rest of the day off? It's night already." Tala said with sarcasm.

"Don't fight with me boy." Marcela warned.

"I won't fight, if you don't make us work so hard." Tala said.

"I'm doing so that you won't humiliate yourself." Marcela was particularly in Tala's face.

"Our parents must be paying you a ton of money for this." Tala said not backing up.

"Well that's true, but I also care about you guys as well." Marcela said. This time she had on a serious face. She was telling the truth.

"Okay." Tala said, not knowing what else to say to the woman.

They all went home. Tala and Bryan quickly went to take a shower. So did Kai, Rei went to his room to take a shower. After a while both Rei and Kai finished and joined everyone else in the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up." Rei said smiling wearing a white shirt, and black pants.

"Hey Rei." Max said from the love seat he and Tyson shared. They were both snuggling.

"How was practice today?" Kenny said from the black lather sofa.

"Oh, it was just wonderful. Except that my feet hurt like hell." Kai said a bit anger in his voice.

"Why do your feet hurt?" Tyson said looking at Kai curiously.

"Because we had to wear high heels." Kai said.

"That sucks." Max said looking at Kai with pity.

"No kidding." Kai sat himself next to Kenny.

"But at least you survived." Rei pointed out sitting next to him, wrapping an arm over his small waist.

"True." Kai smiled, his head was resting on Rei's shoulder.

"Where's Tala?" Hilary said coming inside the room.

"Taking a shower… with Bryan." Kai and Rei said at the same time. Hilary regretted in asking the question, and blushed.

"Aren't you guys scared?" Max said changing the subject.

"Yes." Rei and Kai answered at the same time again.

"You don't look like it." Tyson said.

"Well we'll just suck it up and be men." Kai said.

"You tell him Kai." Max said with a cheerful voice.

Rei and Kai stayed talking to Tyson and the others for a while longer. With only two weeks left who wouldn't be nervous. Rei and Kai were not going to be scared, they will hold their ground.

Days has passed, Kai and the other boys were still learning to dance with the dreadful heels. Tala was getting the hang of it, since he practice at home in his room… when no one is looking. Kai couldn't since he was always with Rei. Marcela gave them instructions on using the heels at home as well.

"Where are you going?" Kai said looking at Rei and Bryan about to leave.

"To go pick up our tuxedos." Rei said smiling.

"Oh." Kai said.

"Why you going to miss me?" Rei smirked when Kai blushed. Then scowled at Rei.

"No." Kai looked the other way.

"Fine." Rei said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kai blushed harder, and gave a smile.

"Have fun." Kai said.

"Not too much." Tala said coming next to Kai.

"We won't." Bryan gave a kiss to Tala. They both left.

"What do you want to do?" Tala said looking at Kai.

"I really don't know." Kai responded.

Rei and Bryan went inside the boutique to get their tuxedos. The man knew who they were, told them to wait. The man went to the back to bring their tuxedos.

"Here you go sirs." the man said.

"Thank you." Bryan smiled at him.

"Oh my you're a handsome one." the man said getting a bit closer to Bryan.

"Thanks… I think." Bryan was getting scared now.

"Hmm… are you single?" he said. The man didn't look a day over twenty.

"No, I'm taken." Bryan said now wanting to flee the boutique, as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Too bad," the man said in disappointment, then turned to Rei. "You are lucky to have him." he sad.

"Wait he's not with me." Rei said quickly.

"Oh. Have a nice day." the man blushed and quickly left to the back of the store.

"Yeah..." Rei smiled awkwardly, and left Bryan on his heels.

"That was weird." Bryan said.

"Right." Rei agreed with him. They made their way to the mansion inside the limo.

I hope you guys like it! Please review!

Midnight XD


	14. Chapter 14

**To: Caseha-Wing, **Well I'm going by the tradition making them wear high heels. I know there are so many pretty flats out there, but they will wear high heels in my story. Besides, people get used to wearing heels *shrugs*. And for your next question, no I'm not fourteen. I'm passed it.

Midnight: Here is chapter 14 just one or two more chapters to go, and this story is finished. Woot!

Lil sis: I have appeared again. Hey peeps.

Midnight: Finally, now do the disclaimer.

Lil sis:*Growling* We don't own Beyblade. Always me doing the disclaimer.

Chapter 14

Kai decided to go up his room after Rei and his cousin left. He was getting anxious just two more days and he will have to wear the dress. 'Come on Kai keep it together. You can do it.' he groaned in his pillow. When he heard his mom come in.

"What's the matter son?" Roza said in her smoothing voice.

"Nothing." Kai said his face buried into the pillow.

"If you're worried about the ceremony then don't. Everything is going to be alright." Roza reassured him.

"If you say so mom." he sighed.

"Now put on your heels, and let's practice for a bit." Roza said all of the sudden getting excited. She stood up looking for the boom box. She found it on the table next to the closet. She pushed the play button. Instruments was heard after a while.

"Fine." Kai got up and looked under the bed for his heels.

They began to waltz around Kai's whole room, Roza leading Kai. They were dancing for a while until Tala opened the door and popped his head.

"Kai, you dance well in your heels now." the red head said smiling.

"Thanks." Kai said looking at his feet.

"Does your feet hurt?" Roza said raising her left eyebrow.

"Not anymore." Kai said a small smiled spread across his face. He just can't get the feeling that something awful will happen.

"Well Rei and Bryan showed up let's go." Tala said smirking. He saw Kai's blush evident.

"Okay let's go." Kai said sitting on the bed.

"Well I'll be seeing you later son." Roza said giving a wink at her blushing son.

Kai took out his heels to wear some shoes. He followed Tala down the stairs.

"Rei how did it go?" Kai said looking up at Rei.

"Not bad, only that the guy was trying to hit on Bryan." Rei smirked at a panicked Bryan and a scowling Tala.

"He did what?" Tala growled. His eyes looked like he's going to war.

"Nothing. He just seemed interested. That's all. I took care of it." Bryan smiled at Tala.

"It better be." Tala warned. Bryan sighed in relief.

"Just two more days you guys." Max said coming down the stairs. Tyson on his heels.

"How are you guys feeling?" Tyson said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous a little bit." Tala sighed.

"Same." Kai leaned onto his boyfriend.

"What about you guys?" Max questioned.

"Well we won't stand out much. We'll probably be in the background or something," Bryan said. "I am nervous as well." he finished.

"How about you Rei?" Tyson looked at the Chinese boy.

"I'm ready." Rei gave a cheeky smile. Wrapping his arms around Kai's small waist.

"Sure you are. You're probably scared deep down." Tyson teased.

"Whatever." Rei scowled.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max noticed Kai's uneasiness.

"It's just that I have this feeling that something bad will happen." Kai said unsure.

"Are you sure?" Tala said now looking at Kai.

"Maybe it's your imagination." Tyson said.

"Yeah maybe." Kai was still not convinced.

They spent the morning relaxing watching a movie in the living room. Hilary bounced inside the living room excited. Kenny came right behind her.

"Hey guys, I just came from shopping and found this cute dress. I'm dying to wear it for you guys." Hilary talked animatedly.

"That's nice." said Max happy.

"What will you guys wear?" she said smirking all of the sudden.

"I haven't thought about it." Max said.

"Me either." Tyson had a panicked expression.

"You guys have only two days…make it one not counting this one." Kai said resting his head on Rei's shoulder, having a small smirk.

"Max will you wear a girl's dress?" Hilary questioned the blond teen.

"Why?" said teen raised an eyebrow.

"You'll look cute! We can get extensions for your hair. I'll fix you up for the ceremony." Hilary said.

"Alright, I'll do it. I always wondered what it felt like to wear a dress." Max smiled.

"Yay, we're going back to the small! Kai and Tala are coming as well." Hilary said.

Both said teens snapped their heads towards her direction.

"No." Tala's simple answer came.

"Aw, come on Tala." Hilary said giving him her puppy eyes.

"Nope. Still not going." Tala said looking at her.

"Max help me out here." Hilary said to Max.

"Why won't you go with us Tala?" Max gave Tala his most cutest puppy face.

"Oh alright, but only if Kai goes." Tala said. Both Max and Hilary cheered.

"Now to get the other one." Hilary whispered to Max.

"Fine, but just remember when you deal with Kai it's like entering to war." Max said.

"I can hear you guys from here." Kai said giving them death glares. He was still sitting next to Rei.

Both teens gulped and looked at each other.

"Okay, let's get our secret weapon." Hilary said quieter.

Both teens looked at Tala with big eyes. He was looking at them raising an eyebrow. Wondering what they are talking about now. Since they were looking at him, it must have something to do with him. Tala was battling on his mind if he should ask that dreadful question.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" yup Tala asked that dreadful question. He saw both teens coming his way.

"Can you help us convince Kai into joining us." Hilary whispered very quietly to Tala, while Max nodded.

"Can't you guys just tell him?" Tala groaned.

Rei sighed, "Kai just go with them. I'll probably get dragged by Tyson and Bryan. Then Kenny will be coming with us as well. Do you want to stay here and wait for us to return?" Rei said saving Hilary and Max the trouble into convincing Kai .

Kai looked up at Rei and said, "why can't I just go with you?"

"Nope sorry Kai. We are going separate." Hilary said.

"No, I don't want to go with you." Kai scowled at the brunette.

"We'll meet each other at the mall. Alright." Rei said giving Kai a kiss on his fore head.

"Alright." Kai said not satisfied.

They went inside the limo heading to the mall. Once they get there they will separate into two groups. Rei, Bryan, Tyson and Kenny will be going to a shop where they sale tuxedos. While Kai, Tala, Max and Hilary were going to go find a dress for Max.

"Hey how about this boutique?" said Bryan pointing at a boutique that had tuxedos on display.

"They look okay." Tyson said.

"Then let's go." Kenny said.

"Have you gotten yours Kenny?" Rei said looking at the quietest in the group.

"Oh yes I have. I went with Hilary earlier." Kenny said smiling.

"Someone has the hots for Hilary." Bryan teased. Making Kenny blush a bit.

"No. she's my friend." Kenny defended himself.

"That's what everyone says now a days." Tyson joined Bryan.

"Think what you guys want." Kenny said.

"Guys leave Kenny alone. If he has a crush and he doesn't want to confess yet, let him be. Maybe he'll have the guts to tell Hilary someday." Rei said.

"Not you too Rei." Kenny whined.

"Hey Tyson, how about this one." Rei wanting to change the subject said holding a black tuxedo with white stripes going down.

"Not bad." Tyson looked at it for a while.

"How about this one." Bryan held a cream one.

"Not that one. He'll get it dirty in seconds." Kenny teased. Tyson shot a glare at him.

"Just take a simple black one." Kenny held out one.

"I think I will." Tyson held the tuxedo. It's perfect. Not too exaggerated, nor to expensive.

They went to purchase it and left the store. They went looking for the other half of the group.

After they separated from the others Kai and his group went inside a dress store. All of them were looking for a perfect dress for Max.

"Hey Max how bout this one." Tala picked a light pink one. Kai made a disgusted face. Max just smiled, meaning a 'no'.

"How bout an orange one?" Hilary said. She had a strapless short dress, with a yellow belt resting in the middle.

"No." Max said.

They were at it for a while until Kai saw one all the way at the back.

"Hey Max, what about a light purple dress?" Kai said holding up a spaghetti dress. It reached the knees and had a slit on one side.

"Yeah, I guess this works." Max said smiling.

"Now let's got to this store we passed a while ago, so we can get the extensions for you." Hilary said dragging them after they bought the dress.

Lil sis: I just love the ending of this story-*gets cut off*

Midnight: Don't you even dare spoil it. *scowls*

Lil sis: *pouts* Fine. Just wait till Soku reveals what's in the bag. Hehehe

Midnight: Before I forget, I just came out with a crazy idea! It's one of my favorite vampire books. It's a Kane x Fem!Ozuma it will get good. So please read it and tell me how it is. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lil sis: Well… _

_Midnight: Well what?_

_Lil sis: Where the hell were you?_

_Midnight: Re-writing up this chapter…_

_Lil sis: It took you this long!_

_Midnight: *groans* Oh alright. I kind of lost my note book where this chapter was written. Also, I sort of had a bit of writers block for this chapter when I couldn't find the damn notebook *Grr*. My brain just froze right there in the spot. I hate when that happens._

_Lil sis: We don't own Beyblade. :(_

_Chapter 15_

_The next day was a peaceful day. Everything is- "NO!" Okay everything is not peaceful._

_Today is when it's a bit more busy. The lady was coming at six o'clock, practice is at two. Roza had her camera ready to take lots of picture of her baby boy. Kai and the others were anxious for the whole day to pass and get it over. Although he secretly wanted tomorrow to come._

_Tala just shouted since he misplaced his wallet. He and Bryan were searching in Bryan's room for the wallet._

"_Where the hell is that damn thing?" Tala said looking under the bed._

"_Do you remember where you left it?" Bryan said looking inside his walk-in closet._

"_How do I know. You probably threw it last night when we had our 'little fun'." Tala said from under the bed._

"_Well if you wouldn't of jump me then your wallet would have been safe." Bryan said looking under his dresser._

"_Hey what are you guys looking for?" Max said coming from the hallway._

"_Tala's wallet." Bryan said looking at the short blond teen._

"_Is it this one?" Tyson said holding a black lather wallet with a chain._

"_Yeah that's the one. Thanks Tyson!" Tala quickly grabbed the wallet from Tyson._

"_Where was it?" Bryan said._

"_You guys dropped it." Max smiled._

"_While in a hurry to get to your room." Tyson smirked. Bryan glared at the blunette. _

"_What's going on here?" Hilary said coming inside Bryan's room._

"_Not much. Apart from Tala losing his wallet, when he and Bryan were heading upstairs making out. You guys get the picture." Tyson said like nothing big happened._

"_Maybe it was a bad idea to come in here." Hilary muttered to herself._

"_Oh shut it. You know you like it when us guys kiss in front of you." Tala said smirking seeing Hilary blush._

"_No." she said._

_Rei and Kai were snuggled up on Rei's bed holding each other. They were taking a nap since they had the morning off; until two. Rei had his arm around Kai's waist, while Kai's head was in the crook of Rei's neck._

_Someone opened the door very quietly. The person tip-toed around the big bed. it took out something that was illuminated by the sun, and raised it up to where Kai was sleeping._

_FLASH_

Both Rei and Kai quickly looked where the flash had came from. They saw someone laughing.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Kai scowled as he sees his mother giggling holding a camera.

"Sorry son, it's just that you look so cute sleeping with your boyfriend." at the last words both teens froze.

"You know about our relationship?"

His mother nodded.

"And you're alright with it?" Kai said with shock.

"I wasn't born yesterday. So I've known for a while. The way your eyes sparkle with love when you look at Rei. Or when Rei looks at you like you're his treasure. It's really amazing when you love someone; no matter what gender they are. I'm okay with you having a relationship with Rei." Roza smiled hiding the camera away.

"Thanks Roza." Rei smiled looking at her crimson eyes.

"Yeah mom." Kai smiled with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I came to get you. It's almost two." Roza said walking towards the door the camera was still away from both teens sight.

"Wow time sure flies." Rei said getting up to stretch.

"Right." Kai stretch raising his hands up feeling/hearing some noises made by his back relaxed. He got out of bed looking for his shoes.

Rei and Kai came out of the room when a voice stopped them.

"Oh my god! You guys finally had sex!" both teens looked at the red head smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tala, but we didn't." Rei said looking at Tala with a blank face. Kai was blushing.

"Hmm, no love bites. No swollen lips. Your hips doesn't look like they hurt?" Tala ignored Rei's question and examined Kai some more.

"Damn it Tala, we didn't have sex! We just slept together as in sleeping. Nothing else." Kai yelled at his friend.

"Could've fooled me." Tala smirked seeing Kai's scarlet face.

"Hn." Kai glared daggers at Tala.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before we're late." Tala pulled Kai with him down the stairs.

Once in the ballroom, Marcela quickly made them do warm-ups and started to dance. She was almost having tears of joy. All of them went to the beat of the song. It was…well perfect.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Marcela said along with the beat of the smooth song.

"Alright guys it was amazing the way you guys danced. Leaders great job, keep it going. Followers you guys are looking graceful while dancing. I'm proud of you. This is…or was our last day. I hope to see you guys here tomorrow. Good night everyone." Marcela said smiling.

After Tala and Bryan were done taking their shower the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Maria said coming down the stairs.

Maria opened the door to reveal a middle aged woman with light purple hair in a bun. The woman carried a big suite case on her hand.

"May I help you?" Maria smiled.

"Yes, I'm here because I have an appointment for Kai Hiwatari, and Tala Ivanov." the woman said kindly.

"Right this way." Maria led the woman to the living room. "I'll just be a moment ma'am." Maria said and left.

"Who knocked Maria?" Kai said. Rei, Tyson, and Max with him.

"Some woman that has an appointment today for you and Tala. She's waiting in the living room" Maria said.

"Oh. It's the lady that's going to put on your nails guys." Hilary said coming down with Tala and Bryan.

"Great." both Tala and Kai muttered.

"Let's go!" Hilary dragged two almost sobbing teens towards the living room.

"Hello. I'm Kate, and I'll be putting your nails on." Kate smiled at her customers.

"Hello Kate." Hilary smiled.

"Who's first?" Kate smiled. She quickly unpacked her small suite case to reveal machines, different nail polish, smaller nail polishes for decorating the nails. (A/N: Sorry I can't remember what else is there. I went with my friend to get her fake nails for her Quinceanera and saw what they used, but it was a while ago and can't remember. I had never gotten fake nails, just manicure one time for my Quinceanera. My nails tend to grow very fast.)

"I'll go." Kai said sitting down on the sofa. All of the sudden there was a small desk between Kai and Kate.

"This won't hurt." Kate smiled sweetly. Kai gulped not liking the smile one bit. "What kind of nails do you want?" Kate asked cleaning Kai's nails.

"I'll choose. He'll take the French Manicure." Hilary smiled. Kai was scared. He didn't know what a French Manicure was. Let alone how it looks like.

"Ah. French Manicure, never goes out of style. They are very popular with the ladies now a days. You could have designs put on your nails and make them look attractive." Kate said turning on the machine.

Kate run the machine across Kai's nails. Kai held back a giggle since it tickled a bit. She added long fake nails at the tip of his real nails, the nails were thin now and she quickly mixed some chemicals into a small bowl. After she was done she grabbed a brush and dipped it into the bowl. Kate put it on Kai's nails filling in the gap on his nails. While his nails were drying, she grabbed some scissors and started to cut them to a perfect size.

"What color do you want again?" Kate said looking up to Kai.

"Crimson red." Kai said looking amazed at how well she did her work.

"Coming right up." Kate said looking for the color.

"This one right?" She held up a dark red nail polish bottle.

"Yup that's the one." Hilary answered.

Kate nodded and went back to work. She opened the bottle and started to carefully add the liquid on the tip of his nails. Kai looked at her work still amazed. Kate was concentrating so hard that nothing in the world would bother her. Not even a nuclear explosion.

"Is it okay if I add a bit of black?" Kate looked up.

"Sure." Kai said. Then he noticed Tyson, Max, Kenny, Bryan, Tala, and his lover staring very amazed at Kate's work. Hilary was looking at some magazine.

She nodded once again and took the black thin nail polish. She quickly added some sort of 'x' in the middle of the top nails, it stopped a bit half way finishing up the fake nails. Then she added a clear nail polish so it could last a bit longer.

"There." Kate smiled in victory.

"They look so cute!" Hilary squealed.

"Yeah they do." Rei agreed. The others did as well.

"Now Tala, your turn. The same French Manicure. Right?" Kate smiled at the red head.

"Right. Royal blue and silver." Tala said taking Kai's spot.

Kai blew his nails so they could dry a bit faster. He watched at how Kate did the same thing to Tala as she did to him. By the time she was working on the machine with Tala, he started to giggle. She was done with him. She took out the royal blue nail polish and started painting the tips patiently. Last, she grabbed the silver polish and did a silver line under the royal blue painted fingers, and a silver diamond on both right and left ring fingers. Then, she added the crystal clear polish.

"Done." Kate smiled.

"Thank you, Kate." Tala and Kai said at the same time.

"No problem." the said woman said smiling.

"Here is the money." Kai handed her his money. Tala did the same.

"Have a good night." after that the woman left.

"Well it's…nine o'clock." Hilary said looking at the grandfather clock.

"You kids should go to bed. I'll wake you guys up tomorrow." Roza said smiling coming inside the living room.

"Your mother is right. We'll be getting up pretty early." Dimitry said coming to stand besides his wife.

"You're right mom and dad." Kai said yawning.

"Oh! You're nails are so cute!" Roza squealed looking at Kai and Tala's.

"Thanks." Both Tala and Kai said at the same time.

"By the way Kai and Tala, Marcela said that to go in your normal clothes tomorrow at the ballroom at eleven. You'll put your dresses over there. For Rei and Bryan you guys will stay here and put your tuxedos on. I called my friend, Tommaso to come and do your make-up and hair style. He'll be coming from Italy tonight, and he'll come here early in the morning around six." Roza said.

Both Kai and Tala groaned.

"Why so early mom?" Kai said.

"It takes long for some hair styles. Besides he's doing both yours' and Tala's hair." Roza shrugged. (A/N: It does take long. lol)

"Sure." Kai said.

"What time will Bryan and I wake up tomorrow?" Rei said.

"Marcela wants everyone at the ballroom around four in the afternoon. So maybe seven for you guys." Roza said.

"What! Why?" Tala whined.

"They will have plenty of time. So it's no big deal for them." Roza said stepping back.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to get home now. Night everyone." Tala said. Bryan followed his lover so he could take him home. Everyone said goodnight to the red head as he left.

"Time for bed." Dimitry said. Everyone nodded.

After giving Rei a good night kiss, Kai climbed his bed. He looked at his opened window seeing the stars. He closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he was shaken awake. Kai looked to see his mother's crimson eyes staring at his own.

"Kai wake up it's time to get up son." Roza said.

"What time is it?" Kai mumbled looking at his clock. It was five thirty.

"Tommaso, Tala, and Lissa will be here in a bit. Go take a fast shower and get dressed." Roza said looking for clothes for his son.

"Alright mom." Kai got out of his bed and grabbed the clothes his mom choose for him.

"The door! Maria can you get it!" Roza said/yelled when she heard the door bell rang.

"Right on my way Roza." Maria rushed towards the door.

A tall, slim man appeared. He has long auburn hair tied in a high pony tail, black eyes, sun-kissed skin, a designers suit. He had a bag full of his hair products and make-up cases.

"Come right in." Maria smiled politely.

"Thank you miss. Is Roza home?" the man said looking around for the woman.

"Tommaso!" Roza squealed.

"Roza!" Tommaso made a male squeal.

"How have you been? It's been such a long time." Roza hugged the man named Tommaso.

"Oh just perfect. I found a boyfriend Dante. You should meet him he is such a sweetheart. What have you been doing since I last seen you. Where is your husband to greet me?" Tommaso was chatting on and on.

As in on cue Dimitry enters.

"Tommaso. It's been a long time." Dimitry said backing away now.

"You have a son without telling me!" Tomasso said giving him a death hug.

"Well it was sort of a surprise. Besides you were traveling around the world by the time Kai was born." Dimitry said trying to get away from Tommaso.

"So his name is Kai. Where is the boy?" Tommaso looked around for Kai.

"Mom is it Tala?" said Kai coming in and froze. He saw a stranger hugging his father.

"Oh Kai. This is Tommaso. Tommaso this is my son Kai." Roza introduced each other.

Tommaso let go of Dimitry and moved to Kai. He was checking him from up to down. Kai was getting uncomfortable.

"You're a cute one!" Tomasso said hugging Kai. Kai was shock that someone he just met called him cute…and hugged him too.

"Um thank you…I guess." Kai said after a while.

The door bell rang again. It was Lissa and Tala. Tala stopped dead on his tracks as he is seeing Kai getting hugged by some male stranger,

"Kai who the hell is that?" Tala said frowning at the stranger.

"I'm Tommaso." he smiled cheeky.

"Whatever." Tala said crossing his arms.

"Feisty aren't we. Feisty is cute too! Group hug!" Tommaso said/squeal.

Rei, Bryan, Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Kenny choose the wrong moment to appear. Once Rei and Bryan saw their lovers getting hugged by a stranger, they gave him a death glare and growled. Roza saw this and tried hard not to giggle.

"Oh-oh. I smell cheating," Tyson teased.

Both Rei and Bryan shot Tyson murderous glares. He saw them and hid behind his lover, who rolled his eyes.

"Roza who is this?" Max said.

"My friend Tommaso. The one that will fix Tala and Kai's hair and make-up. Rei, and Bryan don't get jealous. Sure he likes cute guys, but he has a lover back in Italy." Roza reasoned. The said teens still had glares.

"I'm keeping them." Tommaso said turning the other way, with his nose pointed up.

"The hell you will. You're not keeping my boyfriend and my cousin." Bryan growled.

"I'm just kidding. They are cute, but too young for me." Tommaso said. "Where would I work with them?"

"Right in Kai's room." Roza said leading the way. Everyone followed.

Once they got inside Kai's room Roza let Lissa, Tommaso, Kai and Tala pass. She stopped in front of Rei. He stopped making Bryan bumped into him, followed by Tyson, Max, Hilary, and last Kenny.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as you'll get from here. I want to surprise you." Roza said smiling leaving no room to argue.

They all nodded. Rei went inside his room to take a quick shower. Bryan went inside his own room to take one as well. While the others went to bed for a bit longer.

"Okay Roza and Lissa honeys what kind of hairstyles do you want your sons to have?" Tommaso said.

"I don't know." Lissa said looking at Roza.

"Do whatever you want. We trust you." Roza said and Lissa nodded.

"Fine, and I suppose you want me to do their make-up as well." Tommaso said raising a slender eyebrow. Both women nodded. "Okay, I'll work magic on you little honeys."

Both teens gulped and nodded at the same time. They saw Tommaso have a maniacal smile on his face while coming closer to them.

Rei was seated in the living room flipping through the channels. Bryan and the others were just chatting. Hilary took Max inside her room to fix him up. It's almost ten by the time Roza came out with Lissa squealing like teenage girls being in love. Bryan wasted no time to go to his aunt.

"Aunt Roza are they done yet?" Bryan said looking at both women.

"Yeah they are done. Hilary and Max are with them." Roza said in a hyper vice.

"You should see how they look Bryan. You too Rei." Lissa said animatedly.

"We'll go." Bryan said.

"I'm going too!" Rei shouted. Tyson and Kenny on his heels.

When they arrived to Kai's room Bryan knocked. Rei held his breath in how would Kai look. The door slowly opened to reveal Tommaso.

"Well, come on in. Honeys your men are here." Tommaso went inside.

All four teens froze. There stood Kai, Tala, and Max blushing bright red.

Kai had half a bun on the middle of his back head that is perfect, not a single stray out of place. His bangs graced his face, while the back had perfect midnight blue curls; his hair reached just below his shoulder blades. His make-up is a light red eye shadow, with black eyeliner, and black mascara made his eyes lashes look longer and curled up, a bit of blush, and blood red lips that makes him look like he was pouting. Rei almost fainted by the beauty.

Tala had a small bump-it at the top of his head, that is also perfect, two stray hairs were gracing his face. While the rest of his red hair was crunched to perfection; it reached the small of his back. His blue eye shadow doesn't look exaggerated with silver eyeliner at the bottom of his eyes. He also has black mascara making his eye lashes look thicker. He had on a light red blush and very red lips. Bryan was having a hard time keeping his mind out off dirty thoughts.

Hilary's work was wonderful on Max. His hair was all in curls with two bobby pins on his side. His bangs were gracing his face and were a bit curled to the side. The extensions looked exactly like his real hair; it reached down to his small back. He had light purple eye shadow, pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara making his eye lashes look just like both Kai and Tala's. He had on pink lip gloss. Tyson's mouth was hung open making him look like a fish.

"Do you like?" Tommaso said smirking at the three stunned males.

"I guess they do, since they are speechless." Hilary giggled.

"You guys look beautiful." Kenny commented. Since the guys are still in their wonder land.

"Thanks" Kai, Tala, and Max said at the same time. They all look beautiful, and all three males had trouble keeping their hormones down.

"Can you guys just stop drooling. Geez you all look like lions drooling over a piece of meat." Tala growled.

"That's why I'm the predator." Bryan hugged Tala from the waist and whispered in his ear. Tala blushed a bit before he smacked him.

"Max! Wow is that you?" Tyson went to Max's side.

"Yeah." Max blushed harder as Tyson neared him.

"Wow Kai. You look wonderful." Rei said hugging Kai from the front.

"Thanks Rei." Kai said looking up at him.

"Well sorry to ruin your moments, but my little honeys need to go to the ballroom." Tommaso said interrupting.

"Fine. Just wait until we get home tonight." Bryan whispered/growled the last sentence in Tala's ear. Making the red head blush and shiver.

"Well I'll see you there then Kai." Rei kissed Kai on his fore head.

"Alright. See you." Kai sighed in happiness.

"All right honeys let's get inside the limo." Tomasso said. Roza and Lissa came in later with both Kai and Tala's dresses.

Midnight: Well that was my longest chapter ever. I'm starting to have second thoughts…maybe two more chapters since they will be long... I think. Hope you like it! Review please. It's just that little button down there. It'll only take a couple of seconds to leave a review. LOL XD

Lil sis: Okay on to the next stories. *walks away dragging Midnight*

Both: Happy April Fools Day! Hope you guys had fun! Cuz we sure did! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I must have been tired since I had three essays due in three different classes. Last chapter was too weird. I just made Kai's hair grow, and since his mom is never home, Kai thought that she didn't know about his relationship with Rei. Anyways here is chapter 16 and I don't own nothing. Enjoy! XD

Chapter 16

Kai's heart was pounding in his chest when he saw the dress. It's exactly how he wanted it to be. A blood red strapless dress, with a black see through layer that began in the chest, and it also began on his left upper knee and stopped at his right calf, it has silver decorations around the chest area, hips and where his thighs ended. His black fingerless gloves were made out of silk, he just noticed that.

"Come on Kai put your dress on." Roza said showing the black and crimson dress.

"You too Tala." Lissa said holding up a royal blue dress. Tala's dress is also strapless, with silver butterflies decorating around the bottom of the dress. He liked butterflies, he just didn't tell anyone…yet. He had long navy silk gloves that stopped right before his elbow. Tala blushed at the sight of his dress.

"Honeys time to get dressed!" Tommaso said with an evil smirk on his face.

Kai sighed taking his clothes off. At least they get their own little private room. Tala did the same as Kai. They carefully took their shirts off without messing up their hair. The good thing is that both mothers decided to give them the shirts with stretchy necks.

"How am I suppose to put this on?" Tala asked holding a white skirt looking thing. (A/:N I don't know what's it called. But it's a white skirt thing that makes the dress puffy-looking thing. I hope you know what I'm talking about.).

"I don't know just slip it on from here." Kai pointed at the top of the skirt.

"Alright." Tala said putting his legs from the top of the skirt thing. He slipped it on, on one side it had strings so that he could tie it.

Kai then put on his crimson dress on. Tala followed him. Both dresses were a bit longer than their feet. It's going to be hard to walk without tripping.

"Mom…" Kai said frowning there is a gap in between his chest and the dress

"Yes sweetie?" Roza knew what was coming and she wore her best innocent face ever.

"Why is the chest area a bit bigger?" Kai asked…more like demanded. He held the chest from his fingers.

"Well son, you put these there." Roza said holding up two small size balls in one hand and on the other a strapless mini shirt. Kai's face paled, so did Tala's.

Both women had the same things, and a smirk on their faces. Tommaso had an evil smirk gracing his face, and it looked bigger by the moment.

"Mom!" Tala had a look of pure horror.

"If you come closer to me with that thing, I will jump out of this window!" Kai threaten.

"Go right ahead. We are on the first floor." Roza's smirk grew bigger. Kai mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten where he was.

"Do we have too?" Tala knew that they were losing this battle. Kai was being too stubborn.

Kai just wanted to end this. So he gave up and snatched the things from his mom. He let go of the dress top and put on the short strapless shirt. Then he took the two small size balls and with a crimson blush stuck them inside the shirt. Kai then zipped up his dress making it fit better. Tala did the same he had a blush while doing it. Last, Kai put on his fingerless gloves, Tala did the same.

"Oh my. You guys look beautiful." Lissa had a huge tear drop rolling down her heart shape face.

"Thanks mom." Tala said shyly.

"You too Kai." Roza said giving him a punch on the shoulder. She is not the emotional type of person.

"Ow, thanks mom." Kai said massaging his shoulder. That woman has a nice punch, was she a boxer before she met his dad?

"Let's go before you all start to cry." Tommaso directed this to Lissa that was almost crying hysterically.

They all sweat drop while looking at Lissa that had a tissue. Where did the tissue come from?

"Mom it's not like I'll get married." Tala said comforting her…trying at least.

"I know but it feels like it. You with a dress and looking all pretty, you'd think that you will really getting married." Lissa said stopping her sobs.

"Okay mom." Tala said with a sigh,

"Let's go Kai and Tala." Marcela said poking her face from the door.

"We're coming." Kai called out for them.

"We have to go mom. I'll see you at the ceremony." Tala said leaving. He lifted his not-too-exaggerated puffy dress and left out the door.

"I have to go to mom. Bye." Kai left also picking up his dress.

Kai had a small smile. The dress was comfy to walk in but it was itchy at the same time. The white-thingy was itching and he just wanted to scratch his slender legs bad. He walked besides Tala, both had bare feet. Marcela said to go to another room and collect their high heels. That's where Kai and Tala were going, their feet were touching the cool marble floor. Kai looked at the windows that are almost touching the floor, and it reached almost all the way up into the ceiling. The walls were all a cream color with decorations that gave out a soothing calmness inside of him.

They made it into the room with three doors. Kai didn't know which one to choose. He looked at Tala that shrugged. One of the doors opened to reveal Akito.

"Marcela told me to come get you since you guys might get lost. But here you are." Akito said giving a smirk. His dress is burgundy with black decorations.

"I don't ever get lost." Tala said glaring at him.

"What about that one time when we went to the fair." Kai said also smirking. "You couldn't find the exit and panicked. Even tough the exit was right behind the Ferris Wheel, and you were right in front of it."

"Not helping." Tala growled.

"Okay let's get inside!" Jeff said coming to see what was going on. His dress color is an orange with silver decorations.

"We're coming. Just keep your dress on." Tala said walking towards the door.

Once they stepped inside the door everyone was there already with their shoes on. All the colors of the dresses really complimented the others skins.

"Oh good, you guys made it. Put your heels on quick." Marcela said handing over both teens silver high heels.

"Ok." Kai said receiving his heels. He went to one of the empty chairs and sat on it, and quickly put on his heels.

Kai finished and stood up walking in them. It's all a piece of cake now, he was happy that he could walk in high heels. Deep inside he was smiling, while on the outside he had a blank expression. The dress now barley reached the floor. It still touched it a bit if he walked.

"My dress doesn't touch the floor anymore!" Tala had a smile on his red lips.

"Let's look in the mirror shall we." Kai said walking towards the mirror.

"Let's go!" Tala stalked him.

Kai saw himself in the mirror. He looked just like any other girl, thanks to the make-up, his hair style, and the small chest. His lips gave him a very cute pout. He looks like he has curves too. What will Rei do when he sees Kai like this? Faint? Laugh? Nose bleed? Where'd that come from? Kai blushed making his cheeks even more redder.

"Seeing you blush means that you must be thinking something perverted. Am I right?" Tala smirked raising an elegant eyebrow making him look sassy.

"I'm not like you." Kai said glaring at the still smirking red head.

"That's what everyone says." Tala chuckled a bit.

"Alright people let's go!" Marcela said holding an open door.

Everyone exited the room quickly. Marcela had a long beautiful magenta dress that was tied behind her neck, revealing her shoulder blades. It has a slit on one side of her leg that stopped mid thigh.

Kai followed behind everyone. Some of the other guys had extensions on their hair, and it just looks like their natural color. Kai's hair really grew long, his mom insisted not to cut it for a year now. It was a miracle that it all fit in one bun, well his gray hair at least. Then again it was all tight that it made his head hurt a bit.

"Where are we going?" Tala asked Marcela.

"We are going to take some pictures. I'm sure you guys all knew that." Marcela smirked.

"Oh god, I totally forgot!" Tala said.

"Are we meeting our escorts there?" Kai said already missing his Rei.

"Impatient aren't we. Don't worry we will." Marcela said wiggling her left eyebrow.

They made their way outside. There were two limos there waiting, both were Escalades with a top sliding window. One was black with a white strip in the middle, while the other is a white on with a black strip in the middle. Kai was amazed that they had two limos, which one will Rei go in so he could join him.

"Let's go. Our Escalade awaits my ladies." Marcela giggled a bit once she saw all their glares.

"What about our escorts?" Kai looked at Marcela.

"They will go in the other one once they get here." She shrugged.

"I'm so calling the window part!" Tala said almost running towards the limo.

Before anyone could react Tala was already inside sitting down. Everyone wanted to sit by the top window. Kai quickly sat next to Tala. Everyone else sat inside the limo. They all sat and still had a bit of space left. The limo was huge, light brown seats, and two TVs one by the driver ant the other one by the door, in the inside it had lights that glowed neon blue, neon purple, and neon green. It looked like a small party bus from the inside.

Kai watched as Tala was sliding the window next to him all the way down. Kai had a smile on his face, Tala looked like a kid on Christmas opening his presents. He looked around to see everyone was talking to each other.

"Kai stick your face up in the window!" Tala said pointing up.

Kai looked up to see the window opened. He just noticed that it the top window could fit two people.

"Come on!" Tala pulled Kai to stand up on his feet. Kai looked that hey had entered a freeway.

Kai sighed and put his head out the window. The wind hit his face moving his hair out of his face. He saw the many cars moving next, in front, and behind them. He smiled and looked around trying to see the black limo. He didn't see it and frowned for a bit. When was he going to see Rei?

"Where is the other limo?" Tala said trying to find it, with no luck .

"I think I see it." Kai said trying his hardest to see a black limo all the way on the other side.

"Oh yeah, we can see the other limo!" Tala was happy that he shake his body.

A convertible car next to them had all males and saw what Tala did. They whistle towards them.

"Hey honey, want to come and ride with me." One guy said to Tala.

"Hey cutie, let's go where ever you want to go. I have money." The driver said to Kai.

"Oh hell no." Tala yelled glaring at them.

Kai stood there with a blank face. The next thing he did was to flip them off. All the other guys glared at them. Tala laughed at what Kai did. He would have never ever guessed what Kai just did.

The other guys tried to flip them off, but they didn't see a car that was in front of them. The driver stopped right before he could crash to the next car. Both Tala and Kai laughed at them.

Rei and Bryan were standing at the top window looking for another limo. They had gotten there a bit late, since Bryan couldn't find his other shoe. When they got there the other limo already left and Rei didn't see Kai. So now they were standing and looking around.

"I see them. Is that Tala and Kai?" Bryan said looking straight.

"I can see that they are talking to other people." Rei said squinting his eyes. They were after all very far.

Rei saw an angry Tala yell out something to one of the guys in a convertible car. What they saw next was Kai flipping off the other guy. Bryan laughed out loud, Rei smirked. That's what they get for trying anything funny on his Kai. What happen next almost made both males laugh even harder. The guys in the convertible almost crashed, that's what they get for not paying attention to the road.

"Oh boy. I'm having fun already and it's not even time for the fun part yet." Bryan said wiping off a tear for laughing hard.

"You said it." Rei said calming down.

They kept looking until a green car made their way next to them, the car was full of girls.

"Hey hot- " She was cut off by Bryan flipping her off. He copied Kai's move.

"Rude much." Another female said from the passenger seat.

"Who's being rude?" Rei said not bothering to spare a glance at them.

"Both of you. We wanted to invite you for the best time of your life, and you just flipped us off." Another on said from behind the drivers seat,

"Keyword wanted. Too bad we are taken." Bryan said.

"Your girlfriends won't mind hanging out with us." The driver said with a seductive smile.

"Whoever said we had girlfriends?" Rei said trying to hold back his laughter seeing the girls' expressions.

"We love our ukes." Bryan not bothering to hold his laughter, began to laugh.

"Like oh my god, you freaks." The one behind the driver said.

"We may be freaks, but we are not whores that picks out any guy from the streets for a good lay." Rei said resting his head on his hands.

They were beyond angry and left. The car sped off to the other lane. Both Rei and Bryan smirked a bit, then began to laugh hard.

"Who did they think they were? Trying to pick out a good lay." Bryan said from his spot looking at an approaching lane where the other limo went.

"Think we could switch spots when we leave after the picture shoots?" Rei said feeling the air going right through his raven-black hair.

"Who knows?" Bryan said.

"Kai and I could go in one limo and get the top window. While you and Tala get the other one." Rei said.

"Nice idea. Now if we could only win the limo before anyone can." Bryan had a mischievous smirk.

Both teens were so caught up on their conversation that they didn't notice the limo stopping. However, they did notice when it was too late. The car stopped sending both males to the side. They quickly went down and got out of the car.

Rei wasted no time in finding Kai. He saw Tala approach Bryan and himself, Kai was behind Tala shyly. Rei's breath hitched, right in front of him was Kai looking beautiful. The dress made Kai have a curvy figure, he looks just like an angel that fell from the sky. Rei made his way towards a shy Kai, he had a smile on his face.

"You look very beau-nice." Rei stopped himself.

"Thanks." Kai said flatly knowing that Rei was about to use that word. "You look handsome yourself."

Kai almost fainted at seeing Rei with his black tuxedo. The tuxedo had a crimson rose on his breast pocket, a red vest and red ties. Bryan has a royal blue rose on his pocket, royal blue vest and tie as well.

"Guys go to the people they will tell you what to do." Marcela said staying behind inside the limo.

Kai and the others went to see three people. One, had a camera while the others were fixing the background. They made their way towards the guy with a camera.

"Oh good, you guys came just on time. Let's see…I want you guys wearing the tuxedoes standing over there. The ones wearing the dresses go find your partners." the man said.

Rei and the others went to stand by some cherry trees and there was a waterfall, the sun made the water look silver. Kai and the others went to stand next to their lovers…er escorts.

"Now the guys in the back put your right hand on the other's hip, while looking at me with a smile." The guy smiled getting his camera ready.

They did as they were told and smiled. The second posed is when they are looking at each other. The next one, is where they stood alongside the giant waterfall. The guy took pictures with different poses and then he took a picture with their escorts alone. It took almost two hours for the photos. Finally, they were all done and were heading to the limos.

Rei and Bryan ran off into a different limo. Both Tala and Kai looked confused at their boyfriends. When they saw what them standing up in the window Kai and Tala picked up their dresses and ran towards their boyfriend.

"Aw man they get the window." Was heard in the background making all four teens smile innocently.

"Too bad." Tala said with a wink.

"Well let's get inside it's about to be five." Marcela said checking her phone.

"What? Last time I checked it was one, and that's when we left." Tala said with wide eyes.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Kai almost shouted to Tala from the other limo.

"Everyone inside." Marcela called out. The rest of them went inside.

Both limos made their way towards the town from where they came from. Rei and Kai were out the top window. Bryan and Tala were next to them smiling. Music was loud enough to almost make the limos jump in while driving.

"Hey Kai!" Tala yelled waving at Kai.

"Tala we're next to each other. And…hi." Kai shouted while sending him a wave.

"Let's take a picture." Bryan said holding up his cell phone.

"Great, but let's kiss." Tala said smirking.

Bryan took out his phone and set it to camera. He held Tala on his left and kissed him while he took the picture.

"Hey let's do the same." Rei pointed towards Tala and Bryan.

"Alright." Kai said with a small blush.

Rei took Kai's phone out of his pocket and set it camera. He grabbed Kai's chin with his left hand and went down to kiss him. He took the picture, Kai kissed him back. They slowly parted ways and Kai blushed a bit.

"Hey look we came out great!" Rei said showing him the phone.

Kai looked at the phone and was shock. The picture did came out great, both of them were kissing each other with love, the sun was setting behind a small lake. A small lake? That wasn't there before…was it?

"We did came out great." Kai smiled. He will cherish this picture forever.

"Okay guys, we took a faster route, and we are about to be back at the ballroom in five minutes. The last one took thirty minutes for the ones that noticed." Marcela shouted making sure everyone heard.

They were heading back to their town Kai noticed people were staring at them with a smile on their faces.

"Hi people!" Tala shamelessly waved like he owned the town. Both his hands were up and waving.

"Tala your embarrassing us." Bryan said smirking. Bryan knew nothing about embarrassing.

They were heading to the ballroom. Both limos parked right behind the ballroom, and the drivers opened the door for them to step out. The sky now of many colors orange purple and blue all due to the sun now setting lower.

Marcela send them inside into another room, Kai noticed that there is a lot of cars. He sighed thee is going to be a lot of people and a lot of pictures. Damn he didn't want anymore pictures. The announcer was heard from the stage. Kai didn't want to see the many people that were on the other side.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment we've all been waiting for…let them come in!" The announcer (AN: DJ Jazzman) said.

DJ Jazzman began to name each one of the guys with their escorts. Kai finally saw how they did the stage. It had a black carpet, a big crystal chandelier in the center of the whole ballroom, the windows were all to the sides they had white drapes, the stage had a machine that blew smoke. How strange, Kai thought. There where many tables shaped in a circle and had white cloths, wine glasses, silver plates with utensils, white napkins. Everything looked very elegant.

"Tala Ivanov and his escort Bryan (A/N: I can't remember Bryan's last name. ) " DJ Jazzman said pointing to them with a happy smile.

Tala waved at them, Bryan did the same. Tala's hand was under Bryan's arm both had a happy smile on their faces. Tala's mother was heard in the background screaming.

"Last, Kai Hiwatari and his escort Rei Kon!" DJ Jazzman almost yelled making people cover their ears and glared at him.

Kai came in like Tala, his hand was under Rei's left arm. Both were smiling and waving with their other hand. Kai's mother was taking lots of pictures. She isn't the type to scream and pull her hair out all excitedly, like other mothers.

"Now then we-" DJ Jazzman continued.

Soku was up in the stage looking down at the people. She wore a mini strapless dress that ended mid-thigh, a white ribbon decorating her hips on the side.

"Poor unfortunate fools, they don't know what's going to hit them." She smirked.

"Soku what else do we do?" James asked coming to sit next to her.

"We wait until the time is right." Dolph said next to him.

Soku had other plans in mind. She just needed them for extra help poor fools they thought that she'll go along with them. Well they're dead wrong. Soku smirk she patted her left breast right next to her heart feeling a bump, her smirk increased.

"Dolph go wait over by the machine that we brought. I'll give the signal when to start it." Soku said putting on a black and white feathery mask that only covered her eyes.

"Roger." With that Dolph leaped down and hid right next to the machine.

"James I want you to get the microphone, or get another one." Soku said from above the stage.

"Got it." James leaped down and went back stage unnoticed.

Soku just had a sickening mile and swung her legs. She searched where Kai was and found him. She almost exploded with jealousy when she saw him. He is even more beautiful than she is. Oh well, once everything was set in motion he will be the ugliest. Soku saw Dolph kneeling down and looking at her. She then turned to James and had the spare microphone turning it on. He went up the stage next to her giving her the microphone.

"Go get the light once I wave." Soku told him.

"On my way." James left again and went to stand next to the light switch behind the stage.

Soku smirked. 'Let the real show begin' she stood up and made a signal for Dolph to turn on the smoker machine, and for James to flicker the lights.

"Okay then let's have all the celebrated people come up on stage, with their instructor." DJ Jazzman said making a signal for them to come up.

Kai and the others wearing dresses stood up and went on stage for a very long speech. Knowing the announcer the speech will take hours since he just loves to talk.

Once they made it to the stage some of the lights flickered on and off. All of the sudden the smoke machine came alive. Kai didn't know what was happening he backed away from the group. The lights turned off and the room is pitched black. Kai heard many people gasp and murmuring. He heard Rei call him, and he also heard chairs scrape and people getting up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the real show. Now if you'll all be kind enough to take a seat, we'll continue." Kai's heart almost stopped. He knew that voice very well.

Kai turned around when he heard someone jump form out of nowhere. The lights flickered on and went off again. Kai saw that he was a bit far away from Tala. Tala was standing next to Marcela and Justin.

Someone grabbed Kai with brutal force that will leave marks. Kai yelped out in pain once something sharp was on his neck.

"Turn the lights back on." Soku said smirking.

The lights turned on and right there on the side of the stage was Soku with Kai and a knife next to his throat.

"Kai!" Tala, Bryan and Rei said panicking.

"Like I said, the real show just came. Do like what you're seeing Rei?" Soku gave out a maniacal laugh.

"Soku this is between you and me leave Kai out of-" Rei was cut off.

"No Rei you chose him over me." Kai yelped in pain as the knife was pressed on his skin. A thin line of blood was oozing down his throat..

"Soku leave him alone!" Rei said coming up the stage panicking.

"Get back Rei, or this will be the end of Kai." She said taking something out of her left breast.

Kai's eyes widened once he saw what it was…and it's acid.

Hope you like it. Remember to_ Review_ for me. Oh and I don't know when is the next update, since I have to study for my finals. Grr…stupid finals making my life a living hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for being honest. And thank you reviewers, yay I have two more wo-hoo! (Jumps up and down all excited!)

Lil Sis: Alright how much sugar did you had?

On with Beyblade. If I own Beyblade it would not be for kids, so no I don't own Beyblade and here is the final chapter. (keeps jumping up and down) Enjoy!

Lil Sis: (slowly backs away) I don't know you.

Chapter 17

Kai's eyes widened once he saw what it is… acid.

Kai panicked he saw the label it had a skull and cross bones in the back of the skull. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but it was futile. Every time he moved the knife was pressed harder into his pale skin, making it bleed.

"Soku what is that?" Rei asked panicking even more since he saw Kai struggle out her hold.

"It's acid Rei. Kai will be all ugly looking and you'll finally choose me!" Soku said.

"You're insane." Tala whispered to himself. Max came up next to him.

"Hey let's help." Max whispered to Tala.

Tala smirked at the blond teen and nodded. Before either teen could make a move a shout was heard from somewhere.

"Soku what the hell are you doing?" Dolph yelled.

"This was not part of the plan." James said coming from behind the stage.

"Idiots, I was only using you for my real plans." Soku laughed while throwing her head back.

"Tala what do we do?" Max said. Both were now near the stage without getting caught.

"Soku just give back my cousin!" Bryan said. He was next to a panicked Rei.

"Are you insane?" Soku growled.

'No but you are.' Kai thought. He was getting dizzy from the blood loss. How long until he gets rescued, maybe it's not like on the movies when your prince charming rescues you those are just fairy tales.

"I'm not going to let go of him until he gets all disfigured." Soku said spilling some acid on the floor. The acid made a hole in the floor right next to Kai, some of the acid went to the crimson dress. Kai flinched a bit making the sword press even harder.

"Soku give me my Kai back you psycho killer." Dolph said coming closer.

"Ah-ah, come closer and this is going on Kai" She spilled a small drop on Kai's shoulder. Kai screamed his lungs out as the acid burned his sensitive skin.

Tala and Max were now crawling towards the stage. They came to a stop once they saw a trapped door on the floor with a handle. Both teens went down through the secret door. Tala went first, then Max.

"Where are we going? And how did you find this passage?" Max asked trying to adjust to the darkness.

"We are going back in the stage where the security should be. I found it with Bryan when we started to come here." Tala said already knowing the way.

"Oh," Max said walking behind the red head.

Both teens walked a little bit more until they came to a dead end. Tala tried to reach the door, but it was to high. Max tried and couldn't either.

"Now what?" Max said looking at the high door.

"Since I'm a bit more taller than you Max, you climb on me so you could reach the door."

"Hey I'm not short, I'm just fun size!"

"I wasn't calling you short…" Tala trailed off.

"Okay getting out of hand. Let's go."

"Ok climb on me." Tala put his fingers together so Max could put his feet on them.

Max climbed on Tala pushing the door opened. He climbed up the trap door. Tala reached out so Max could take his hand. Max took it and helped Tala up the trap door.

"How do you climb out of there?" Max asked.

"Bryan." Was the simple response.

They were now behind the curtains. Tala put his now dirty gloved finger on his lips signaling Max to stay quiet. Max nodded his head making his blond extensions bounce. Both teens saw how Soku wanted to spill more acid onto Kai.

"Soku is just a couple feet from us. How are we going to get to her without her catching us?" Max whispered.

"Hmm, let me think." Tala said.

"Okay just make it quick." Max said also thinking.

Soku's back was towards them. The crowd was facing her. Tala is trying to figure something out. His eyes landed with a confused Bryan. 'Perfect' Tala though. He put his hands for a silence gesture. Bryan saw Tala and then nodded, all he had to do was distract Soku.

"Rei try to distract her." Bryan whispered to the said teen.

"Why?" Rei said looking at him confused.

"Look straight behind that psychopathic." Tyson said signaling with his brown eyes.

Rei turned around to see Tala and Max. Tala had on a serious face. Sending Rei a message? _Distract her _. Rei made a small nod towards Tala.

"Soku let's work this out without violence." Rei said.

"It's too late for that. You should have accepted me when you had the chance Rei." Soku almost yelled.

"Soku if you let Kai go we'll forget what happen tonight." Tyson said hoping Tala and Max would hurry up.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Soku yelled stomping her foot. Kai whimpered a bit when she made the sudden movement to his injured shoulder.

"Where are the securities when you need them." Tala whispered to Max.

"I think I found them." Tala turned around to see Max pointing to the other side of the room. There were bodies on the floor. Tala stood almost in front of them.

What he saw almost made him throw up. Max gasped and covered his mouth trying to hold it in. Right in front of them were the securities with blades on their bodies as some strange organs hung out, and their faces were un-recognizable. They smelt of death. How long were they dead. Max went away quickly. It's like something out of a horror movie.

"Tala we have to hurry." Max said.

"Alright Max, you go to the next side of the stage. When I give a signal we'll attack her at the same time. For now we'll try to walk without being noticed." Tala said.

"Hey the smoke machine is still on." Max pointed towards it.

"Perfect. Let's go, you know what to do."

Max nodded and left towards his destination.

Tala saw the blond give a nod. Tala made a signal with his hand that means to go slowly and try to hide in the smoke. With Tala's dress it was hard for him to walk in the smoke. Max looked more like a ninja moving swiftly with his short dress. Did he take lessons from Rei or something? Tala and Max quickly advanced towards Soku without getting caught. Some people did notice both teens but said nothing. Others just stared on what's going on.

Max was now almost behind Soku. Tala was right on her back. Both teens made eye contact and Tala nodded, Max gave a nod and a creepy smirk.

"NOW!" Tala shouted jumping to Soku's back and placing his arms around her neck.

Max grabbed Kai away from Soku when she let him go. Max then tried to tackle down Soku.

"You idiots! Ahhh-" Soku was cut off as the acid went down her mouth and throat.

Kai was pulled in a tight hug by Rei. Tyson and Bryan went to tackle down the now screaming woman. Kai saw the smoke of the acid coming out of Soku's mouth and her screams made it worse for him. Tala was pulled up from the floor into a hug by Bryan. Tyson did the same. Soku wasn't going any where since her throat has acid.

"Shut her up!" Someone yelled.

"I called the police hold her down!" Marcela said putting her phone away.

"Let's go Christian!" Dimitry said holding the screaming woman down by the arms. Tala's dad held her down from the ankles. Soku screamed making her face turn almost purple.

"Kai are you alright?" Roza came running to her son.

"Yes I'm-" Kai fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"Kai?" Rei said holding the limp body in his arms. He saw the now burnt down skin on his once beautiful shoulder. It still had a bit of smoke coming from the wound. He let out a small growl, he'll make sure Soku will pay for what she had done to Kai.

"The police is here!" Came a random voice that I didn't name.

"In here officer!" Roza said at the door as police officers, paramedics and firefighters came.

"Let's take a look at her." One of the paramedics said looking over the screaming woman.

"Hey my son's right here bleeding to death! And you guys are there helping out that psychopathic thing!" Roza yelled at them mad that they are helping Soku and not her dying son.

"Alright let's look at him." The paramedics split and were now taking a look at Kai.

"He has lost too much blood and needs a transfusion!"

"Let's take him quick!"

The paramedics strapped Kai to the bed and lifted him up rushing away with him. Hilary, Lissa, and Roza were almost running towards the ambulance.

"Roza go with Kai, we'll catch up later." Rei and Lissa helped the woman get up the ambulance.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you at the hospital." Roza said as the double doors closed and the ambulance left turning on the lights.

Rei turned to the other paramedics carrying Soku up the second ambulance. Some police officers went inside with her.

"Let's go. We'll drive you to the hospital." Dimitry said getting out his car keys. Christian took out his. Tonight they didn't bring a limo, but their own cars.

"Alright let's go." Rei said walking with Kai's dad to his SUV.

"I'm going with my dad." Tala said getting inside the blue mustang after his mother.

"Hey we're coming with you." Kenny and Hilary said running with him.

"I guess the rest are coming with me." Dimitry said getting inside the car.

They drove to the hospital. Once they got out of the car they ran towards the entrance, Tala stumbling with his royal blue dress. They saw Roza sitting down with a blank expression.

"Sweetheart what happened ?" Dimitry said hugging his wife.

"Oh Dimka, the Dr. said to wait. I hate waiting!" Roza used his nick name and hugged him back.

"Hey Roza it will all be okay." Lissa said hugging her best friend.

"I hope so Liss." Roza began to cry.

Rei sat down hands on his forehead sighing. He wants to be with Kai right now or ripping Soku piece by piece. Tala sat next to him then Bryan, on the other side of Rei sat Max and Tyson.

"It will be alright." Max said trying to smile but it didn't reach his dirtied cheeks.

"Max is right Rei." Tala said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

"Thanks guys." Rei's smile didn't even reached his cheeks.

The Dr. came with a clipboard. Everyone stood up and almost tackled him with questions.

"How's my son?" Roza said.

"Is he going to be aright?" Dimitry said holding his wife.

"Can we see him?" Rei asked.

"Hold on. One at the time." The Dr. said. Everyone calmed downed…or at least tried.

"How is he?" Roza said.

"Kai is doing fine. He will be okay." The Dr. said explaining on what was going on with Kai.

Kai woke up to see a familiar face.

"Kai, oh my baby!" Roza hugged him lightly trying not to hurt him.

Kai tried to talk, all he got out of him was a croak. Rei quickly went to the night stand grabbed the glass of water. He walked back and gave Kai some water.

"Drink slowly alright love." Rei whispered to Kai.

Kai nodded and drank some slowly. After he was done drinking he looked around to see where he was.

"You're at the hospital son." Roza said as if reading his mind.

"How long have I been out?" Kai said feeling his neck full of bandages.

"A week." Tala said sitting down.

"A week!" Kai almost shouted. That's a long time for a cut and some acid poured on your shoulder. Kai looked at his shoulder seeing that it has a band aid.

"The Dr. said it will scarred…" Bryan Trailed off.

"But she didn't kill you like she did to the security." Tala said quickly.

"How did she killed the security?" Kai asked.

"Max and I found them dead behind the stage. It looked like she poured acid on their faces making them unrecognizable, then she stabbed them making some organs come out." Tala had a disgusted face while Max shivered.

"How did she do all that?" Kai questioned in disbelief.

"She is mentally crazy." Max said from behind Tala.

"Where is she?" Kai asked.

"The police put her at a Mental House." Rei said.

"The Dr. said to take it easy Kai." Tyson said alarmed as Kai began to get up.

"Tyson is right Kai, you have to take it easy." Rei said pushing him down.

"Hn." Kai glared at them. "I'm not staying here any longer."

"You have to son. Wait until the Dr. says it's okay to leave." Roza helped Rei.

Kai slumped in his bed still glaring. He wanted to get out of the hospital and now. He hates hospitals.

(A couple days later)

Kai was free from the horrid place they call hospital. He was inside his car when he yelped.

"Finally you're with me." Rei said making Kai sit on his lap. Kai blushed a bit.

"Where are we going?" Kai said looking anywhere but Rei.

"We're going to go see that witch." Tala said.

"Soku?" Kai said.

"Yes." Rei almost growled.

"Don't worry Kai we'll be with you. The police said something about locking her up in one of those small white rooms." Bryan smirked. Tyson smirked as well.

"But why are going to go see her?" Kai was now confused.

"The police said that she wanted to speak to you one more time." Max said. "The people that work there wants to tell you about her mental conditions."

"Okay," Kai said not getting none of this.

They soon stopped at the Mental House and walked into the front door. All Kai saw was white everywhere even the workers wore white uniforms.

"Kai Hiwatari." A man with short red hair said.

"Yes?" Kai answered.

"The reason why we called you here is Soku wants to see you one last time." He said.

"Okay, but why?" Kai asked.

"We don't know. And her conditions are bad, in fact so bad that she wont even leave here in her life time." The man said like he was a weather men.

"That's good…I guess." Kai mumbled.

"Alright let's go." He said and left making Kai and the others follow him.

Kai and the others followed the man to double doors that were white. Didn't expect that, Kai snorted. The man opened the door. Inside was other people that live here too, they all wore white clothing. Some where arguing with their own shadows, while others talked to themselves. Kai saw Soku looking down. A man was pointing at her whispering crazy woman.

"Soku." Kai was ignored.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." Soku said the little chant over and over again.

"Soku?" Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't I the fairest of them all Rei?" Soku turned around.

Kai and the others had shocked faces when she turned around. Her lower jaw was all burnt all the way down to her chest. Some where on her face. To put it simply Soku was disfigured.

"Huh Rei, aren't I pretty!" Soku said hugging Rei.

"Soku let me go." Rei took her arms off of him.

"I'm prettier than Kai aren't I! Tell me I'm pretty REI!" Soku grabbed him from the front of his shirt.

"Kai, I'm more prettier than you." Soku laughed maniacal.

'Oh yeah she lost it' Kai thought and sighed as he saw some big buff guys come in with one of those white long-sleeved jackets. They tore Soku out of Rei, she protested at first until one of them had a tranquilizer needle. She went limped, both males left carrying her tied-up body.

"I'm sorry, here I thought she was still sane and wanted to apologize to you Kai." The man with short red hair sighed.

"I really don't care what you guys do with her, as long as she stays the hell away from me." Kai said.

"Very well then, as I said before she won't be leaving here in her life." The man said.

"Hn. I'm out of here." Kai said leaving.

"Good bye. Rei I'm sorry she has caused trouble to you." The man said.

"It's alright." Rei waved and left with the others.

"Where do you want to go now?" Tala said walking next to Kai.

"You guys choose." Kai said walking towards the car.

"I want to go to the park!" Max exclaimed.

"It sounds nice." Hilary said smiling to Kenny holding his hand.

"Y-yes it sounds like fun." Kenny blushed.

"The park it is!" Tyson said.

"Let's make some BBQ." Rei suggested.

"Oh boy FOOD!" Tyson cheered.

"Max I feel bad for you." Bryan said from behind Tala.

"Whoopee." Max said in sarcastic.

"Okay let's go to the park. I'll buy the stuff." Kai said holding Rei's strong warm hand.

Rei smiled at him walking towards the car. Tala brought Dimitry's SUV, Bryan and Tyson both wanted to ride in front. Bryan won since he is Tala's boyfriend. Kai got inside behind Tala, Rei next to him, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary all rode the back.

"Alright first to the store then the park Tala." Kai said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered while Kai sweat dropped.

The End!

* * *

Alright, I really didn't know how to end it so ta-da! I guess…O.O' Hope you guys like it, let me know by leaving me a _Review! _Now for my next stories I have to finish up. Laters (Waves with a happy face)

Lil Sis: Weirdo. (drags Midnight) Alright missy on with the other stories. Hope you guys enjoyed the story even though there are so many grammar mistakes. I'll make her revise it. (waves) Adios!

Thank you for the people who reviewd throught the whole story, and for the other reviewers. I'm a happy soul now! Thanks again! XD


End file.
